It's complicated
by Ness Roro
Summary: Es complicado actuar con quien tu juraste odiar por el resto de tu vida, y es mucho más complicado si ese ser que odias es tu pareja en un drama... Cómo lo hará Ren para proteger a Kyoko de las garras de Sho? Qué hará Sho para volver a entrar en la vida de Kyoko y salvarla de las garras de Tsuruga Ren?
1. Un drama complicado

_****Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía****_

-_Kyoko –chan, Qué dices? Te interesa participar?_- preguntó con mucha ansiedad Sawara.

Esta era una gran oportunidad para poder posicionarse como una de las actrices de renombre, un drama romántico con la estrella juvenil del momento que hacía su debut como actor; Fuwa Shô.

Era cierto que hace bastante tiempo Kyoko había comenzado a replantearse esos sentimientos de venganza hacia Sho, debido a que había encontrado motivaciones mucho más trascendentales en su sobresaliente carrera como actriz. Pero, el reemplazar el odio y la venganza por indiferencia era una cosa, pero compartir roles en una serie y tener que verlo todos los días era algo que le era muy difícil de tolerar. Lamentablemente, ella había decidido que una cosa era su carrera como actriz y otra su vida personal, todo eso si quería ganarse el respeto y la aprobación de su máximo referente en su vida en el último tiempo, su maestro, su nuevo amigo; Tsuruga Ren.

_-... Por supuesto Sawara san, será un gran desafío.-_ decía Kyoko con una dejo de

incertidumbre, pero aparentando completa serenidad y confianza.

Kyoko ignoraba completamente que aquello que ella creía le iba a traer la aprobación de su maestro, al mostrarse tan madura y profesional al trabajar con aquel que le significaba tanto desprecio, le iba a traer –no uno- muchos dolores de cabeza en lo que duraran las filmaciones del nuevo drama.

Al salir de la oficina de Sawara, Kyoko no dudo en marcar el celular de Kanae, su hermana, su mejor amiga, para compartir lo que le significaba mucho orgullo, que curiosamente no era la participación en el drama, sino que su actitud frente a él. Le agradaba pensar lo mucho que había madurado en los últimos años con su nueva familia en Tokyo, y el no negarse a participar en ese nuevo proyecto televisivo la hacía reafirmar todo aquello por lo que había estado trabajando durante todo ese tiempo.

_-Moko-san, dónde estás? Necesito contarte unas noticias_- en un tono lleno de motivación que hizo despertar la curiosidad de Kanae.

-_Estoy en LME, juntémonos en la cafetería, voy para allá_- cortando inmediatamente el celular y agarrando apresuradamente sus cosas y caminando a pasos acelerados en dirección a la cafetería.

Ahí estaba Mogami Kyoko con un semblante enceguecedoramente resplandeciente, no por las noticias que iba a compartir con su amiga Kanae, sino que solo por la felicidad que la inundaba cada vez que sabía que iba a encontrarse con _su_ Moko-san.

Sentada en una de las mesas y ya con dos café latte en la mesa, Kyoko comenzaba a acosar a Kanae con preguntas acerca de su día.

-_Se supone que estamos aquí porque eres tú la que tiene que compartir unas noticias conmigo, __al teléfono sonabas emocionada, lo que yo haya hecho en el día de hoy estoy segura que __puede esperar_- decía seria Kanae

-_Si, tienes razón Moko-san_- Haciendo pucheros- _Es que siempre me gusta saber las cosas qué __haces. Iré al grano... me ofrecieron un papel en un drama-_

-_Wow, que fantástico y de qué tipo?_- curiosa pregunta Kanae

-_Pues, verás... es uno romántico_- Inmediatamente Kanae notó que la expresión de Kyoko pasaba de una alegre a una llena de dudas.

-_Pero...? Hay un pero, cierto? Tienes dibujado un PERO gigante en tu_ cara... algo ocurre... ¿Qué es? Dímelo!-

-_Mo... Moko-san... yo... es que... bueno, debo decir primero que todo.. que... por ningún motivo he aceptado este trabajando con ánimos de venganza... yo de verdad creo que nunca he tenido un protagonico y mucho menos un papel romántico... entonces independiente de quién sea mi compañero de reparto siempre creo que debo dar lo mejor de mí misma..._- Kanae comenzaba a comprender a qué se debía el nerviosismo de Kyoko.

-_Es con Fuwa, cierto?_- Kyoko abre sus ojos como dos platos al darse cuenta lo acertado del comentario de su amiga, asiente con pesar- _Es un verdadero problema... no por ti... sinceramente creo que será un proyecto complicado... no imagino que ese Fuwa pueda llegar a ser un buen actor..._ (enfadándose) _no entiendo ese afán de querer que cantantes se vuelvan actores, con lo competitivo que es este ambiente, ahora tenemos que competir con malos actores que consiguen papales solo porque venden discos... y aseguran el éxito de una producción... que detestable..._- Kyoko la mira con ojos brillantes, deslumbrada con las reflexiones de Kanae-_ ¿Qué harás con Tsuruga?_- Ante el nombre reacciona de su embobamiento y la mira con cara de no entender a qué se debe esa pregunta.

-_¿Tsuruga San? Qué ocurre con él?_-

-_No te has puesto a pensar como se va a poner cuando se entere que trabajaras con Fuwa y para colmo serás su pareja en un drama romántico... porque supongo que Fuwa es tu pareja... sino no armarías este alboroto_-

-_Pero Moko-san... yo no he armado ningún alboroto... todavía_-

-_Pero no me cambies el tema... dime... ¿Qué harás con Tsuruga? Sabes muy bien lo mucho que se detestan mutuamente esos dos... y lo celoso que se pone cuando te vinculas de alguna manera con Fuwa..._-

-_Tsuruga celoso... por qué habría de ponerse celoso... si él nunca va a dejar de ser mi Sempai... y mucho menos voy a volverme cercana a Shoutaro denuev_o.

-**(Pensando)*****_Que niña más tonta... claramente no creo que el problema de ese hombre sea dejar de ser su sempai..._**** *** _¡Ay Kyoko, como sea! No creo que lo vaya a tomar de buena manera... es mejor que se entere por ti a que se entere por el Presidente o por Yashiro-san._-

-(Con cara de tener todo bajo control) _No creo que sea para tanto, mientras haga énfasis en que no acepté este papel por venganza será más que suficiente, seguramente Tsuruga-san estará muy feliz de saber que su kohai es tan madura y profesional que pone sus sentimientos oscuros y malvados a un costado para poder crecer como actriz para estar cada día mas cerca de su nivel_- Con muchas estrellas a su alrededor.

-Si tú lo dices...**_ (Pensando) *Ojalá esto sirva para que Tsuruga-san se de cuenta que esta cabeza de pollo se le puede escapar en cualquier momento y haga algo!*_**

**-En algún lugar de Tokio-**

**-**_Atsshuuu!-_

_-¿Qué sucede Ren? Me parece que tu descuidada dieta te esta pasando la cuenta... te estas resfriando... habrá que llamar a Kyoko-chan para que cuide de tí? _(con brillo en los ojos)-Yashiro sacando su teléfono para marcar el número de Kyoko.

-_Tan poca fe te tienes como manager que debes recurrir a Mogami-san cada vez que te sientes sobrepasado con mis hábitos alimenticios?_- Yashiro lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... y se recompone de inmediato.

-_Pues... no es eso Ren, tan sólo creo que hay cosas de las que solo una mujer... o mejor dicho Kyoko-chan tiene el poder de conseguir en tí_-

-_No se por qué pierdo el tiempo discutiendo de estas cosas contigo... y No, no me estoy resfriando... debe haber sido alergía a algo... no molestes a Mogami-san... ella igual tiene cosas de qué ocuparse... No puede estar yendo y viniendo a tu antojo... es muy egoista y poco considerado de tu parte..._ -

Yashiro haciendo pucheros y reflexionando en lo mala persona que había sido por querer molestar a Kyoko sabiendo lo ocupada que ella debía estar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola! La verdad que no puedo decir que es mi primer Fic, pero hace muchos años que no me animaba a escribir uno, creo que el último lo escribí hace casi 10 años... cuando estaba entrando en la adolescencia. Lo hice porque no han actualizado ninguno de mis historias favoritas y quería entretenerme en algo.

Espero que les agrade mi historia a-temporal, porque la verdad comencé pensándola hoy en la tarde y con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora... pero asumiendo que ya paso lo de los hermanos Hell y lo de BOX 'R' y obviamente en el supuesto que no hubo mayor avance en la trama -.-u

Nos leemos ^^


	2. No es lo que tú crees!

**_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía**_**

0000

Kyoko sostenía firmemente su teléfono celular con la disyuntiva si apretar el botón "marcar" y contarle o esperar a que su sempai le llegará comentando las buenas nuevas. No sabía qué hacer, llevaba más de media hora frente al teléfono y aun ni siquiera había pensado las palabras con las que contaría su historia, tampoco entendía muy bien porque sentía tanto miedo, como intuyendo que iba a ser reprendida. Finalmente respiro profundo y apretó marcar, los segundos que transcurría con cada tono eran atemorizantes, cada tono se traducía en un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Hasta que finalmente contestó.

_-Mogami-san… cómo estás? Hace días que no sé nada de ti-_

_-Oh…Tsuruga-San, perdóneme… estas últimas semanas han sido caóticas, entre las asignaciones LoveMe y las grabaciones de ese comercial donde soy un oso panda me han tenido de un lado para otro._

-_Aun no comprendo cómo terminaste participando en un comercial disfrazada de panda…-_

_-Es que bueno…_ **(Pensando)*No puedo decirle que fue un favor que está relacionado con mi personaje de BO… se enteraría que soy Bo*** _Como soy una novata no estoy en posición de descartar ningún papel, aunque eso signifique usar un disfraz enorme de panda, no lo cree así Tsuruga-san?_

_-(Riendo) Tienes razón, cualquier personaje sirve para acumular experiencia… Mogami-san, dónde te encuentras ahora?-_

_-Estoy en LME pero voy a emprender rumbo a casa una vez que me cambie…Tsuruga –San, pero la verdad es que antes que me cuelgue, imagino que debe estar muy ocupado… -_Es interrumpida por Ren

_-No, la verdad es que estoy en mi casa, no tenía más cosas en mi agenda-_

_-Ahh…ya veo… Bueno, - _Cambiando su tono de voz al de uno más serio_- yo lo llamaba para comentarle un nuevo trabajo que me ofrecieron_

_-¿Por qué no vienes? Podríamos pedir algo para cenar y me cuentas…_

_-NOOO! – _Kyoko no se sentía capaz de contarle sobre su nuevo trabajo en persona, había pensado que iba a ser más fácil decirlo por teléfono así no terminaba siendo encandilada por esas falsas y aterradoras sonrisas de Tsuruga Ren cuando se encontraba enfadado-_ No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, usted está cansado, le puedo contar por teléfono._

_-No estoy cansado… _

_-(Ignorando los intentos de Ren por hacerla ir a su casa) Voy a trabajar en un drama para televisión… uno romántico. _

_-Mmm que bien…- _

A Ren comenzaba a molestarle la noticia, no le parecía bien que trabajara en un drama romántico, porque odiaba imaginársela pretendiendo estar interesada en otra persona. Aunque su pensamiento era bastante infantil y egoísta, no podía evitar sentirse contrariado, pero era una gran oportunidad para Kyoko y sólo podía animarla como su Sempai.

_-¿Y qué personaje te están ofreciendo?_

-_El de la protagonista, realmente no se mucho del personaje, pero Sawara san me comentó que al director le interesaba mucho explotar otra faceta de mi actuación y por eso era un gran desafío para él construir un personaje que saliera de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora, que básicamente han sido antagonistas, por eso le interesaba conocerme un poco más para ir creando el personaje más apropiado para mí._

-_Qué interesante… debes estar muy contenta con que un director quiera trabajar contigo a toda costa… ¿ya sabes quién es tu co-protagonista?_

-_No me va a preguntar por el director?_ – Cambiando notoriamente el tema- _El director es Nosaka Katsuhiro… no conozco mucho sobre él, pero sé por Sawara san que es de los directores que una vez que les gusta el trabajo de un actor no lo deja jamás…_

-_Si lo conozco, su trabajo es muy bueno, aun no he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con él, había estado en el extranjero, ha vuelto hace menos de un año, este debe ser su retorno a la dirección en Japón… pero Mogami-san aun no sabes quién será tu compañero? O aun no lo deciden?_-

-De _hecho el protagonista ya está confirmado antes que me propusieran el proyecto, es…_ -tragando pesado- _Sh… Sh…_ -muy despacio, casi en un susurro- _Sho… Shoutaro…_ (Silencio del otro lado) _quiero decir… usted sabe… Fuwa Sho… _(Silencio) _Alo? Tsuruga san está ahí? Aló?_ (Fin de la llamada) _… ¿Se le abra acabado la batería? Tsuruga San es tan descuidado con sus cosas… o quizás le puede haber pasado un accidente… no creo, él se encontraba seguro en casa… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_- Kyoko guarda su teléfono en su bolso- _Lo llamaré después… cuando llegue a casa._

Luego de la extraña conversación telefónica con Ren, Kyoko ya con su ropa de trabajo en su casillero, se dirigía a buscar su bicicleta a la planta baja para al fin irse a casa, luego de un largo día lleno de novedades.

Una vez en el aparcadero de bicicletas, Kyoko se encontraba agachada poniendo la llave para liberar el candado de su bicicleta, cuando es sorprendida por una mano que toca su hombro. El contacto de esa mano la hizo temblar, no se atrevía a mirar a quién pertenecía, puesto que podía sentir energía oscura en ese toque.

-_Mogami… san_ (jadeando)-

-_Tsuruga san…¿Qué le ocurre?!- Sorprendida al verlo con el rostro enrojecido y sudor en su frente_

-_Vine lo más pronto como pude, pensé que no te alcanzaría, que bueno que te tomas tu tiempo antes de irte…- _Tomando una bocanada de aire

_-¿Por qué vino? Acaso vino por mi? _

-_Mogami san, creo tu nuevo proyecto amerita conversarlo en persona, ¿no crees?_

-(Nerviosa) _Bueno, pero no era necesario venir hasta aquí… que considerado de su parte… venir a conversar conmigo… está preocupado porque Shoutaro será mi compañero de reparto, no es así…? _-Ren se sorprende con la ligereza con la que pudo leer su intención- _Pero pierda cuidado, soy una profesional, dejaré mis rencores a un lado, igual que en el videoclip y realizaré un excelente trabajo para no decepcionarlo- _Termina de decir eso con una encantadora sonrisa.

Poco a poco la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de él, el imaginarlos juntos, en grabaciones todos los días, y que Kyoko estuviera tan tranquila ante ello lo descolocaba. Se suponía que ellos no volverían a trabajar juntos después de ese maldito videoclip. Ren sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse, no tenía excusa para hacerlo, pues ella había dejado muy claro que no era por venganza. La venganza hasta ahora había sido la única excusa con la que Kyoko se había mantenido alejada y a salvo de Sho, pero qué podría pasar en un contexto en donde Kyoko bajara su guardia, quizás la dañaría de nuevo. Él no podría cuidarla, el ser Tsuruga Ren en estos momentos era lo que más detestaba, tenía una agenda copada hasta dos meses más, lo que lo imposibilitaba para poder convencer al director de incluirlo dentro del reparto. Respiro hondo y simplemente dijo lo único que sabía iba a mantener a Kyoko a su lado.

-_Hoy no he comido…_

-_¡¿Quéééééééé?! Cómo se le ocurre… por eso quería que fuera a su casa, cierto? Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ánimos de prepararse nada, pero ¿cómo no lo menciono al teléfono? para mí siempre es un placer cocinarle a mi sempai y asegurarme que su cuerpo se mantenga perfecto para que nunca deje de deleitar a sus seguidoras con su maravillosa actuación…_

-_No es eso… o sea, quiero decir que no corresponde que te llame cada vez que sienta hambre, Mogami-san no eres mi empleada. Me gustaría disculparme contigo si Yashiro te ha hecho pensar que debes servirme.._

-_No, Tsuruga San…eso para mí es un placer… es la única forma en la que puedo devolverle toda la sabiduría que me ha entregado, todo el apoyo que he recibido de usted, haciéndome cargo de alimentarlo de vez en cuando._

-_Esta vez quiero yo agradecerte por estar conmigo… (Levemente ruborizado) digo, por tu buena disposición a ayudarme… Te gustaría ir a comer algo?... Yo quiero invitarte…_

-_Tsuruga san…- _Sorprendida.

-_Por favor Mogami san, déjame invitarte a comer y así me cuentas de lo que esperas de este drama…_

-_Si, por supuesto…hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle… _

-_De acuerdo, pero vuelve a ponerle candado a tu bicicleta, mañana la vienes a buscar. Vamos, sube al auto_.

-_Bueno…_ - Subiéndose al asiento del copiloto del auto de Ren.

Luego de lucha que tuvo que pasar Ren para saber qué quería comer Kyoko, quien se negaba a expresar su deseo y sólo manifestaba la felicidad que le producía cualquier cosa que su sempai quisiera comer. Después de mucho intentarlo, consiguió sacarle por lo menos algo de lo que le antojaba comer; Carne.

Entraron a un restaurant, una vez dentro, como Ren había salido tan deprisa no había tenido tiempo de llevar consigo algunas gafas o una gorra para pasar un poco más desapercibido. Su estatura era tan llamativa que una vez que los ojos de la gente distinguían su rostro no dejaban de observarlo. Ser una celebridad era algo molestoso en este tipo de situaciones, el ser reconocido por la gente, que la gente hablará de ti. Siempre había sido cuidadoso desde que se dio cuenta que era más famoso de lo que creía, que ahora tenía una imagen que cuidar. Generalmente cuando salía con mujeres –que habían sido muy pocas veces- evitaba lugares muy concurridos, no le agradaba pensar que saliese alguna historia en la prensa sobre alguno de sus romances, que le tomaran fotografías y ese tipo de cosas.

Particularmente, esa noche no le importaba en absoluto ser fotografiado o que la gente comenzará a esparcir chismes sobre él y su compañera de esa noche. Lo que sí le preocupaba era la incomodidad que percibía en Kyoko desde que ella noto que la gente había empezado a reconocerlo. Kyoko se hallaba con la cabeza gacha y no lo miró a la cara en ningún momento desde que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del restaurant.

Una vez ubicados en una mesa, Ren intentó cambiar el ambiente incomodo que se había generado entre los dos.

-_Mogami san, no crees que te has vuelto famosa? La gente no deja de mirarte…_

-_Tsuruga san…dudo que la gente me reconozca… a quien miran es a usted… comienzo a pensar que debimos haber ido a comer a su casa como siempre. Nunca hemos venido usted y yo solos a un lugar como este y creo que no le hará bien a su imagen ser visto en un restaurant en la noche cenando con una mujer- Aun con la mirada gacha_

-(Riendo_) Mogami san, eres muy divertida… estarás más tranquila si le digo a Yashiro que venga a acompañarnos? _

_-¿Puede llamarlo?- Mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos_

-**No, Mogami San… Yashiro debe encontrarse descansando… sería desconsiderado de mi parte hacerlo venir…¿no crees tú?**

-_Si, tiene razón… bueno, entonces ordenemos algo rápido, comemos a la velocidad de la luz y nos vamos…_ - Kyoko es encandilada por un flash- _Pero qué…_ - Comenzando a salir poco a poco sus demonios- _Que no puedan dejar comer a Tsuruga san en paaaazzzz…_

-(Riendo) _Tranquila, no importa. Yashiro se encargara de eso mañana… comamos como si solo estuviéramos tu y yo aquí_- Rozando la mano empuñada que Kyoko tenía sobre la mesa.

-(Sonrojada) _Como usted diga… debe comer!_- Notando que Ren aun no quitaba su mano sobre la suya, casi como tras recibir un shock eléctrico Kyoko esconde su mano en su regazo.

La comida transcurrió con naturalidad, Kyoko le comentó a Ren lo emocionada que estaba por el desafío que le significaba desarrollar un personaje que amara a otro, independiente que su co-protagonista fuera Sho, ella creía que algo le faltaba en su actuación, nunca iba a llegar a ser una actriz tan perfecta como su sempai si no era capaz de actuar todo tipo de personajes y no solo encasillarse en villanas oscuras y tenebrosas. Ella quería poder aprender a actuar algo que ella asumía como perdido. Kyoko le había comentado a Ren que se había propuesto que para poder llevar mejor su trabajo y no caer en errores iba a simular que su compañero de reparto era un actor desconocido, al cual iba a bautizar como "Mamoru". Ren solo se limitó a escucharla y a darle consejos desde una posición objetiva, dejando aun lado sus crecientes celos de imaginársela actuando con Fuwa Sho.

Ren fue a dejar a Kyoko al Darumaya y le dejo claro a Kyoko que no dudara en recurrir a él cuando sintiera que su actuación se volvía complicada.

-_Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, mantenme al tanto de tus avances en el desarrollo de tu personaje…_

-_Por supuesto, muchas gracias por la comida y por su apoyo…Buenas noches Tsuruga san_-haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la entrada del Darumaya.

**-Departamento de Yashiro-**

Una alerta en su celular lo despertó a eso de las 12 de la noche. Yashiro tomo sus lentes y cuidadosamente agarro el celular con sus manos protegidas con los guantes que tenía en su velador, y abriendo los ojos como plato leyó;

"_**CENA A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS: TSURUGA REN HA SIDO CAZADO" "QUIÉN ES LA JOVENCITA QUE HA DOMADO AL ADONIS?" **_

De fondo una foto de Ren sosteniendo la mano de una avergonzada Kyoko. Yashiro sin comprender nada… comienzan a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

-(Gimoteando) _Por qué no me contaron nadaaaa… Ren eres tan cruel… Yo quería ser el primero en sabeeeeeeeer…._

_**Continuará….**_

**_0000000000000000_**

Gracias por leer! Seguiré actualizando… me siento inspirada :)

Nos leemos ^^


	3. Te traeré de vuelta Kyoko

**_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía**_**

00000

Con una cara de endemoniado Fuwa Sho revisaba su teléfono celular y leía la alerta que le había llegado, claramente no le había costado darse cuenta que la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a Tsuruga Ren en el restaurant, de la cual cogía amorosamente la mano sobre la mesa, era nada menos que Su demonio cambia formas; Kyoko. Cuando Sho decidió que lo mejor para superar a Tsuruga Ren era subscribirse a sus alertas de las noticias de Ren en los medios de comunicación, nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse con este tipo de noticias. Él lo había hecho para intentar estar al tanto de sus pasos y poder aprender de su enemigo a la distancia, y así algún día superarlo en fama y en calidad artística.

-_Kyokooooo, me las pagarás… Ajá, ya verás que nuestro trabajo juntos no va a ser tan fácil como crees, voy a demostrarle a todos lo mala actriz que eres, y van a solicitar un cambio de actriz, será tu ruina en el mundo artístico… esta bueno ya que desistas de esa idea que tienes de estar en el mismo medio que yo… no lo soporto_- Decía Fuwa Sho con los puños apretados y los ojos como fuego.

Sho intentaba disimular con rabia y desprecio la emoción que le inundaba poder volver a compartir escena con Kyoko. El mundo del "Showbiz" era un mundo muy competitivo, muy solitario, eran muy pocas las personas con las que podías contar sinceramente. Nunca lo iba a reconocer, pero a momentos añoraba esa nostalgia de correr hacia el departamento que compartía con Kyoko y aislarse del duro mundo en el que había elegido involucrarse, en ese intento desesperado por demostrarle a su familia lo capaz que podía ser. El arrepentimiento de haber alejado a Kyoko de su vida a causa de su altanería quedándose completamente solo, a ratos venía a su corazón. Ella era su amiga, él sabía que el amor que ella le tenía iba mucho más allá, pero él se negaba a sentir algo más por ella, no por menospreciarla, sino que tenía muy claro lo imbécil que era con las mujeres, y Kyoko era pura, inocente que no merecía ser corrompida por alguien como él. Así finalmente fue reconociéndose a sí mismo que era mucho mejor mantener la relación que tenían; de amigos, a cumplir con los planes de matrimonio que tenían preparado sus padres. Ella se merecía a alguien mejor como esposo.

Una vez instalados en Tokio, y ya inserto en el mundo del espectáculo Sho decidió alejarse cada vez más de Kyoko, ese mundo no era para ella, bastante daño le había hecho cuando imprudentemente le propuso irse con él y hacerle abandonar sus estudios, él sabía que había sido egoísta, pero la inmadurez de ambos no les hizo ver más allá de la efervescencia del momento; las ansias de libertad de Sho y ese espíritu de lealtad de Kyoko para con su Shoutaro. El verla todos los días como debía repartirse en sus múltiples trabajos, llegando por las noches, agotada y sin posibilidades de proyectarse en el mundo sin él, eso le producía producía rabia. Rabia de lo horrible persona que podía haber llegado a ser. Verla le hacía recordar la mala persona en la que se había convertido. Por esta razón comenzó a sentir repudio por Kyoko, no por ella en sí misma, sino por la situación en la que ella estaba, estando con él.

Doloroso había sido como se habían separado sus caminos. Pero él en el fondo se sentía un poco mejor, ella al fin podría seguir su camino y no se arruinaría, o por lo menos eso era de lo que quería convencerse a sí mismo, de que la había salvado de estar cerca de alguien como él.

Cuando Kyoko volvió a aparecer en su vida, y la vio más firme que nunca, llena de resentimientos, le devolvió el dolor o quizás le hizo comprender todo lo que había sucedido desde otra perspectiva. Él había asumido que nunca más volverían a verse, la había herido tanto que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio volvería a buscar a alguien como él. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que ella había vivido todo este tiempo cultivando una venganza que le restituyera ese orgullo herido y pisoteado. Por un lado lo hizo sentir un poco feliz en alguna parte de su corazón, que aun siguiera pensando en él y que a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo quien le diera sentido a su vida.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta que él no era el único que la motivaba a convertirse en mejor actriz, creció en él el demonio de los celos. Durante casi toda la vida de Kyoko él había sido su todo, y ahora estaba ese Tsuruga Ren, ahí apoyándola, llamándola por teléfono, preocupándose por ella, actuando con ella, enseñándole cosas… quizás qué cosas, él solo pensarlo le hacía perder el juicio. Qué tan cercanos se habían vueltos, el no poder exigirle explicaciones lo estaba matando. El había perdido ese privilegio por voluntad propia. El tenía claro- o se había querido convencer de eso- que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por el bien de Kyoko, pero tampoco creía que Tsuruga Ren era el hombre apropiado para estar con su dulce Kyoko, su devota e inocente amiga de la infancia. Él era mayor, claramente más experimentado, un playboy, sólo la haría sufrir, él no podía permitir que otro hiciera sufrir a Kyoko como él lo había hecho, así que se propuso convencerla para que volvieran a ser amigos y así alejarla de las manos de ese mujeriego y galán de pacotilla.

**-EDIFICIO LME-**

Un Yashiro estresado contestando teléfonos debido a la publicación de la fotografía de Kyoko y Ren cenando la noche anterior. Ren había solicitado a Yashiro que no diera declaraciones al respecto, que simplemente no hiciera comentarios. Si la pregunta de los reporteros apuntaba a "si existía una relación amorosa" entre él y la desconocida mujer- nadie había sido capaz de reconocer a Mogami Kyoko- Yashiro debía responder que no era así – "Lamentable" pensaba Yashiro- y que solo era una cena entre dos personas que eran muy buenas amigas. Sinceramente, Yashiro deseaba poder decirles a los reporteros que la mujer de la foto era la razón de vivir del apuesto galán, pero Ren lo mataría. Pocas veces lo había visto enfadado, pero las veces que lo había visto –Curiosamente siempre enojado a causa de la dulce Mogami Kyoko- le habían hecho darse cuenta que era mucho mejor mantener a la BESTIA TSURUGA dormida y mantenerlo como el gentil y agradable actor Tsuruga Ren.

Lory Takarada se encontraba nervioso, cualquiera pensaría que debiera encontrarse emocionado por las noticias en los medios. Pero él mismo sabía que una foto no significaba nada. Él estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Ren y también de los confusos sentimientos de Kyoko, pero estaba claro que no estaban juntos, todavía. La oferta del director Nosaka le parecía de lo más entretenida, él sabía lo que había pasado Kyoko con ese Fuwa Sho, pero una vez que Shouko, la manager de Sho se reunió con él y le explico todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado desde su perspectiva.y como Sho había vivido desde que Kyoko ya no formaba parte de su vida, descubrió que Sho no era una mala persona, sólo era un joven inmaduro, y que jamás le iba a causar daño de nuevo a Kyoko. De lo contrario, él se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

El drama era un arma de doble filo, podía acercarlos más a esos dos; Fuwa y Kyoko o –el efecto que quería conseguir- darle el empujón que Ren necesitaba para jugársela completamente al ver la posibilidad de perderla frente a Sho. El tenía claro que Kyoko jamás consideraría volver a enamorarse de Sho, eso lo mantenía tranquilo, los afectos de Kyoko estaban claramente dirigidos hacia su Sempai, era cosa de tiempo que ella pudiera ser capaz de reconocérselo a Ren y finalmente comenzar una historia de amor juntos. Pero necesitaban estímulos, y él se los daría.

-_Sebastián, hazme el favor enviar un comunicado diciendo que la mujer con quien fue Ren fotografiado no es nadie más que su Kohai, y que no existe relación amorosa entre ellos, que tan solo son Maestro y discípula y filtra la participación de Kyoko en el drama con Fuwa Sho… con eso dejaran de preguntar por las fotos… entendido?_-

-_Señor, está usted seguro que quiere desmentirlo de esa forma, no sería más fácil hacerle creer a los medios que son pareja y no hacer comentarios al respecto?_

-_Ay, mi querido Sebastián, la vida a veces necesita de pruebas para poder tomar decisiones. Creo que se necesita algo mucho más que una foto y unas cuantas portadas en la prensa rosa para unir a esos dos. Así que hazme caso y créeme… sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo._

**CONTINUARÁ…. **

0000000000

Hola a todo/as los que se pasan a leer por aquí. Espero que les guste mi historia, se me ha pasado el día volando escribiendo el capítulo 2 y el 3.

Se viene más intenso, he pensado que hasta le voy a cambiar el T, por un M, pero eso ya se verá una vez que la historia vaya fluyendo.

**Nos leemos ^^**


	4. Estúpido Cupido: Que comience el juego

_****Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía****_

00000

El elenco del nuevo drama ya había sido confirmado a la prensa, tan sólo quedaba la esperada rueda de prensa, donde finalmente comenzaría la verdadera actuación de Kyoko. El drama había sido bautizado como "Estúpido Cupido", la trama básicamente seguía la historia de dos muchachos; Kaori y Hiro, amigos y vecinos desde la infancia, Kaori locamente enamorada de Hiro desde siempre, pero él interesado en todas menos en ella. Cuando Kyoko tuvo por primera vez el guión en sus manos pensó, o que era alguna clase de cámara escondida, o alguna absurda y cruel broma del destino.

Kyoko había estado revisando el guión en compañía de Kanae. Juntas intentaban comprender si se trataba de algún plan del presidente o simplemente era una simple coincidencia que la trama se pareciera tanto a su vida.

-_¿Crees que puedas ser capaz de controlar a tus demonios actuando este tipo de personaje? ¿No te hará revivir todo eso que tanto te ha costado superar?_- Con verdadera preocupación Kanae preguntaba a Kyoko.

-_Yo… yo…_ - Desanimada- _yo no sé… debí haber leído el guión antes de aceptar, pero es muy poco profesional estar cuestionándome este tipo de cosas a estas alturas, mañana es la presentación del elenco. Va a ser una prueba difícil en mi corta carrera… _

_-Te has topado con Fuwa?_

_-No, aun no. Hemos tenido reuniones por separado. Nos encontraremos en la conferencia de prensa… mañana- _

_-Pero bueno, repasemos la trama-_ Kyoko asiente con la cabeza y Kanae empieza a leer-_ Kaori vive con su padre, él es viudo desde que Kaori tenía 10 años. Es un reconocido Bioquímico, profesor de una universidad, que constantemente viaja al extranjero. La vida de Kaori es muy solitaria, su padre casi nunca se encuentra en casa. Su madre falleció a causa de un cáncer uterino, y en su lecho de muerte le encargó el cuidado de su preciada hija a su mejor amiga, su compañera de secundaria; la señora Masataka, madre de Hiro. Al enfermar la señora Yamaoka, la Familia Masataka compró la casa vecina y desde entonces que siempre han estado al pendiente de los cuidados de Kaor_i- Mientras Kanae lee Kyoko hace anotaciones en un cuaderno-... Esto es casi como tu vida… Niña abandonada, criada por una familia amiga, con un amor no correspondido…

-_Bueno, yo no tengo padre… por lo menos ella tiene a alguien- _sus mirada se vuelve melancólica_- Bueno, Moko-san sigamos…_

-_Esta bien.. veamos… dónde quedamos?... Kaori es una chica de un corazón noble, su sueño es ser médico como lo era su madre, es muy obsesiva con sus estudios. Ella siente que Hiro no la ve, que al haber crecido juntos él la ve como su hermana. Constantemente las chicas se acercan a Kaori para pedirle consejos para acercarse a Hiro. Cuando Hiro se aburre de alguna de sus novias recurre a Kaori, haciéndola mensajera de cartas (que la misma Kaori debe escribir) expresando el deseo de acabar la relación. Hiro es el típico chico guapo y talentoso, que todo le resulta como quiere. Su sueño es ser diplomático, razón por la que es el presidente del centro de estudiantes de su escuela, lo que aumentó exponencialmente su popularidad entre las muchachas de la escuela…_- Kanae comienza a reflexionar acerca del personaje que interpretará Fuwa- _Por lo menos en esta historia no existe mucha similitud entre la ficción y la realidad… porque ese Fuwa es un asno ignorante y retardado… jamás soñaría con ser diplomático - Riendo a carcajadas_

-_Eso es cierto, Shotaro era pésimo en la escuela, generalmente para que pasara las asignaturas yo me sentaba junto a él y cambiabamos pruebas… por eso debía estudiar el doble… _- Los demonios de Kyoko comienzan a salir cargados de una energía oscura y eléctrica- _Maaaaalditoooooo Shooooooooutaroooooooooooo!_

-_Basta! No saques a tus amigos demonios, piensa que deberás actuar todo esto… y no debes mostrar que te afecta, sino Fuwa gana…. y tu pierdes el papel y tu credibilidad como actriz… _

-_Noooooo eso no puede pasar…_ - Agarrándose el cabello y comenzando a llorar- _Tsuruga san jamás me dejaría ser su kohai si me expulsan del elenco… sería una vergüenza para él tener una kohai tan poco profesional e indisciplinada… no… no… eso no puede ocurrir Moko san…_ - Lanzándose a los brazos de Kanae y escurriéndose en un río de lágrimas.

-_Ahora que mencionas a Tsuruga san… cómo se tomó lo del drama? sacó ese demonio que saca a veces? te amenazó?...cuál fue su reacción?_- zamarreando a Kyoko que se recuperaba de su estado de aletargamiento luego de su crisis de llanto

-_Bueno… fue algo extraño…_

-_Oh, dime!… por qué?!_-

-_Lo llame por teléfono y cuando le mencione lo de drama y lo de Shotaro… sas!_- hace un gesto con las manos- _se fue la comunicación… y yo pensé que algo le había pasado a su teléfono.. tu sabes lo descuidado que es Tsuruga san con sus cosas…_

-_Yo quiero saber como terminaron en un restaurant cenando juntos, siendo fotografiados y sacando esos titulares de que son una pareja… _

-_Ahh… bueno eso… Cuando yo estaba yéndome hacia el Darumaya, apareció en LME diciendo que era necesario conversar "aquel asunto" en persona. Yo asumí que como un buen maestro que es, y al estar al tanto de mi historia con Shotaro, le preocupo como iba a abordar un personaje como ese y quiso venir a ayudar…_- Sonriendo emocionada e imaginándose a Ren con una sonrisa destellante- _Y lo que sucedió después, fue que como no había comido en todo el día lo acompañe a ese restaurant donde aproveche de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre actuación. El problema fue que reconocieron a Tsuruga san y al rato llegaron unos camarógrafos y sacaron esas fotos que se filtraron en internet… - _Kanae tenía los ojos como plato.

-_Me estas diciendo que corrió donde ti solo para hablar de actuación? no te pidió explicaciones? no te hizo alguna escena de celos?- Kyoko comienza a ponerse nerviosa y siente como su cara comienza a adquirir un calor incontrolable_

-_Celos?... Moooo… Moko san ¿Qué cosas dices?... él solo estaba preocupado de que tuviera complicaciones con mi personaje… además tampoco estaba haciendo nada… no es que haya dejado todo tirado por venir a hablar conmigo… _

-_Y no te dio ninguna de esas sonrisas falsas…? no sentiste que estaba enojado?_

-_Mmm no, esta vez todas sus sonrisas las sentí sinceras, me dió todo su apoyo y me dijo que no dudará en recurrir a él cuando se me presentara algun problema, y que lo mantuviera al tanto de los avances de mi personaje_- Kanae comenzo a reir

-_Este Tsuruga Ren es un viejo zorro… __***(Pensando) Así que su plan fue; hacer de maestro comprensivo y no asustarla, mantenerse al tanto del avance de los personajes y… pero hay algo más… ha tenido una reacción muy tranquila… qué será lo que planea?***_

_-No le digas así a Tsuruga san…_

Faltaban pocas horas para que comenzara la rueda de prensa por la presentación del nuevo drama "Estúpido Cupido" , Kyoko y Sho aún no se habían cruzado. Shoko, la manager de Sho se había encargado de no hacerlos coincidir en ninguna reunión, intentando que se toparan lo menos posible hasta el día de la conferencia de prensa. Conocía bastante bien a su representado, y sabía lo infantil e inmaduro que se ponía cuando estaba con Kyoko. Ella no quería que el carácter de Sho se evidenciara ante el director. Quería asegurarse de que su nombre ya hubiese sido confirmado y no hubiera vuelta atrás en su participación. Era una gran oportunidad para Fuwa Sho, incursionar en el mundo de la actuación lo iba a convertir en un artista sólido que poco a poco iba a dejar de ser visto tan solo como un ídolo juvenil.

A kyoko le había sorprendido que las fotos promocionales del drama fuesen a ser tomadas posterior a la conferencia de prensa, generalmente con Dark moon y Box-R siempre se hacían antes. Ella desconocía que la razón era que Fuwa se encontraba en una gira en el extranjero, y al no poder retrasar el lanzamiento del drama más, éste tuvo que lanzarse sin las fotos promocionales.

Sho se encontraba listo en su camerino, esperando que le dieran la orden para salir. Kyoko por su parte se encontraba aterrada en el suyo, caminando de un lado a otro. Ensayando todas las expresiones que había pensado para reemplazar esas de odio que surgían inconscientemente cuando pensaba en su personaje, y sus demonios le hacían recordar sus años de secundaria junto al imbécil de Shotaro.

Había llegado el momento, habían tocado a sus respectivas puertas avisando que los esperaban en la sala donde sería la conferencia. Kyoko respiró profundo y salió. Su pequeña cartera de mano comenzó a vibrar. Había traído consigo su celular inconscientemente, pensando en que si entraba en pánico podía mensajear a Kanae para que le diera un poco de ánimos. Al mirar el visor y reconocer el nombre de quien la llamaba, automáticamente su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y tímidamente pulso "contestar".

-_Alo? Tsu… Tsuruga san…_

_-Mogami san… aun no entras a la conferencia?_

_-Voy camino para allá, acaban de avisar que nos esperan_

-_Oh, disculpa Mogami san, te llamo más tarde… ve! no te atrases… llamaba para darte ánimos, te llamo después para saber cómo fue. _

-_No, Tsuruga san usted no debe disculparse, me hace muy feliz que se preocupe por mí. Esperare su llamado… _-Ren suelta una pequeña risita del otro lado del teléfono.

_-Me alegra poder hacerte feliz…- _Silencio_- Eh.. Adiós, Mogami san_- Cortando la llamada, suspirando y diciendo en voz alta- _"Me alegra poder hacerte feliz"...?! Qué me pasa?! Cómo le dije algo como eso?! Argg!_- Caminando hacia donde había dejado a Yashiro para que no lo escuchara hablando con Kyoko.

-_"Me hace muy feliz que se preocupe por mi"... _- se escucha una voz burlona que era muy familiar para Kyoko- _Están saliendo y aun lo tratas de "usted"? Que idiota eres Kyoko… no has cambiado nada… _- intentando mirarla con desprecio.

-_Qué te metes tú?! Estúpido Shhhooooootaroooo!... Tsuruga san es mi Sempai, jamás saldría con una novata como yo… Argg! no se por qué te estoy dando explicaciones!_- Moviendo los brazos y con la cara roja como tomate

-_La fuerza de la costumbre.._- Kyoko lo mira curiosa- _Nunca dejaré de ser importante en tu vida… _

-_¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! Imbécil… Estúpido SHO-TA-RO_- marcando cada sílaba que pronunciaba

-_¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera! SHO! Ahora soy Sho… FU-WA SHO! No lo olvides! y ya deja de hacer el ridículo_- Fingiendo calma- nos están esperando a nosotros, ya entro el director y el resto del elenco- Caminando en dirección a la puerta que conducía al salón de la conferencia

-_Y por qué no me dijiste? estúpido Shotaro!_- Siguiendo a Sho

-_Argg! Que dejes de llamarme asi… _- Entrando en la sala

Los flash encandilaron sus ojos apenas cruzaron la puerta y tomaron sus asientos; uno al lado del otro. Kyoko como toda una profesional abandonó su actitud infantil y adquirió un semblante tranquilo y gentil frente a los periodistas y sus compañeros de reparto.

La rueda de prensa se desarrolló con absoluta tranquilidad. Shoko estaba con los nervios de punta, ante algún posible exabrupto que Sho pudiera llegar a tener frente a algún comentario de los periodistas o de la misma Kyoko. Cuando ya todos pensaban que los protagonistas habían salido victoriosos de la tortura de la conferencia de prensa. Porque hasta se habían mostrado amables entre ellos. Un periodista, al que nadie logro ver bien, lanzó una pregunta que iba a cambiar completamente el panorama tranquilo con el que estaba llegando a su fina la rueda de prensa de "Estúpido Cupido".

-_Una pregunta para Fuwa San y Mogami san… ¿Es cierto que al igual que los protagonistas del drama, ustedes comparten una historia similar? - _aclarándose la voz_- me explico mejor… ¿Es cierto que ustedes eran amigos de la infancia en Kyoto… y que se vinieron juntos a Tokio?_- Los rostros de Kyoko y Sho se pusieron de piedra. Shoko buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada entre los reporteros para poder reconocer de quién venía esa impertinente pregunta.

En otro lado de la ciudad, viendo un televisor que estaba en una cafetería. Yashiro se encontraba en shock, con la mandíbula desencajada al escuchar la pregunta del reportero. Por otro lado, Ren había escupido su café de la impresión.

En LME, Kanae, Chiori y Sawara estaba en la misma condición de Yashiro, con sus mandíbulas desencajadas tras la pregunta que había sido televisada en directo. En otro lugar, en el mismo edificio de LME, Lory Takarada sonreía victorioso.

-_Qué comience la batalla del amor…_ - Con los ojos en forma de corazones.

CONTINUARÁ….

0000000

Hola! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas bellas que se han dado el tiempo de escribirme.

Ay! yo no sé como seguirá esto… es como si se escribiera sola.

Así que nos estamos leyendo ^^


	5. Inseguridades Parte I

_****Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía****_

_**00000000**_

_-Una pregunta para Fuwa San y Mogami san… ¿Es cierto que al igual que los protagonistas del drama, ustedes comparten una historia similar? - _aclarándose la voz_- me explico mejor… ¿Es cierto que ustedes eran amigos de la infancia en Kyoto… y que se vinieron juntos a Tokio?-_

El salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la conferencia de prensa era todo confusión y murmullos, una explosión de preguntas se vino como una avalancha sobre los actores protagonistas.

_-¿Es cierto que son amigos de la infancia?_

_-¿Vinieron juntos a Tokio? ¿Eran pareja? ¿Lo son todavía?_

-_¿Por qué han mantenido su relación oculta? Nunca se les ha visto juntos_

Kyoko estaba muda, un escalofrío de rabia recorría su espalda. Algo que detestaba era ser vinculada con el estúpido de Shotaro. Shoko en un intento por distraer a los reporteros y terminar con el tema ofreció una nueva conferencia de prensa para explicar el malentendido.

-_Creo que deberemos dar por terminada la conferencia de prensa, agendaremos una nueva para aclarar este malentendido… Por favor, vengan conmigo…_

_-No, Shoko-chan esto lo podemos aclarar ahora… no es necesario hacer una nueva conferencia. Aclararé este malentendido-_ Kyoko lo miraba con terror, no podía imaginarse qué atrocidad podía salir de la boca del imbécil de Shotaro- _Mogami Kyoko y yo efectivamente somos amigos de la infancia, crecimos juntos en Kioto. últimamente hemos estado un poco distanciados debido a nuestras respectivas carreras, pero debo decir que en ningún momento hemos mentido u ocultado nuestro vínculo, simplemente nadie nunca nos lo ha preguntado-_ Dando una sonrisa encantadora-_ No es así Kyoko-chan?_

_-Eh?_- Mirando con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa a Sho-_... claro, claro… es eso __***(pensando) Que se cree diciendo esas cosas?! ¿Distanciados por nuestras respectivas carreras? Arggg! me las pagarás Shotaro… pero en otro momento***_**-** _y no somos pareja y nunca lo fuimos, solo fuimos… ¡somos! somos amigos…_ - Sonriendo de mala gana a los periodistas- Sho se le acerca a susurrarle al oído.

-_¿Somos?_- alejándose y sonriéndole a los camarógrafos

En una cafetería cualquiera de la ciudad, se encontraba Ren con los puños apretados escuchando como Yashiro escupía frases incoherentes sobre Kyoko y Sho.

-***(Pensando) **_**Así que ahora son "amigos"... Por qué no lo negó? Por qué no dijo alguna otra cosa para despistar a los reporteros… ¿Por qué tuvo que seguirle el juego? ¿Será que le hace feliz la idea de poder estar en buenos términos con Fuwa? ¿Acaso ya ha olvidado todo lo que ese idiota le hizo?...**_** ***- Una vena comenzaba a hacerse visible en su frente. Había apretado tanto sus puños, que pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaban a aparecer. Yashiro lo había notado y lo miraba alarmado.

-_Ren! Tus manos!_- Ren baja la mirada hacia sus manos y se sorprende al ver la sangre.

-_Oh! No me he dado cuenta… _- Riendo nerviosamente- _Deberé cortar mis uñas… me he hecho daño_

-_Ren… tú… estás enfadado, no es así?_- Ren le niega con las manos y le responde con una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas

-_No, no es eso… es solo que me ha sorprendido la conferencia de prensa… es todo. ¿Cómo se habrá filtrado lo del pasado de Fuwa con Kyoko? Se suponía que Fuwa jamás había hablado de su pasado en Kioto, menos Kyoko… entonces ¿Cómo?_- Acariciando su barbilla e intentando darle una explicación a lo que había sucedido.

-_Bueno, yo creo que quizás esto tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz. Ya Kyoko se ha vuelto muy famosa, quizás alguien de Kioto los ha reconocido y ha esparcido el rumor a algún periodista. Tú sabes como es la prensa, las cosas siempre se saben. También creo que Kyoko-chan decidió decir eso porque no le ayuda en nada revelar la verdad acerca del pasado entre ella y Fuwa, menos cuando ambos comparten protagónico en un drama. Kyoko-chan ha escogido la opción más racional en este tipo de situación._

-...

-_Ren, creo que ahora más que nunca debes brindarle todo tu apoyo a Kyoko-chan. Aunque no te lo pida, esa pobre niña debe estar pasándolo mal. Debe estar reviviendo todos esos dolorosos recuerdos que la hicieron renunciar al amor y que la tienen aun en la sección LoveMe._

_-Eso ya lo sé… _- Suspirando-_ … ¿En qué pensaba cuando se le ocurrió participar en este drama?_

-_Yo creo que sólo aceptó para demostrarte que es digna de ser tú aprendiz_- Ren pone cara de sorpresa- _¿Qué? ¿No te habías dado cuenta que eres su motivación para ser mejor actriz?_

-_... ¿Yo?..._ - vuelve a suspirar

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de LME, Sawara y Chiori no lograban creer lo que habían visto en la televisión.

-_Mmm eso explica muchas cosas… aunque… si eran amigos ¿Por qué se disgustaba cada vez que oía nombrarlo?_- Se preguntaba Sawara, haciendo una revisión mental de todos los eventos en donde Sho había sido relacionado con Kyoko.

-_No lo puedo creer! ¿Amigos de la infancia? ¿Con Fuwa Sho? y también es la Kohai de Tsuruga Ren- san… Kyoko, qué chica más afortunada_- Abrazándose a sí misma e imaginando a Kyoko siendo elogiada por Ren y Sho.

-_Oye, Estúpida! no te vayas todavía- Kyoko en la entrada del edificio donde había sido llevada a cabo la conferencia. _

-_Argg! Qué es lo que quieres, imbécil?!- De espaldas a Sho y con las manos empuñadas- No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?_

-_¿Qué he hecho yo? Lo único que hice fue decir la verdad…. Tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que contar nuestra historia…_

-_¡¿"Nuestra Historia"?!_- Una ira incontrolable comenzaba a salir desde el cuerpo de Kyoko, manifestado por la oscuridad de sus demonios que se dirigían a atacar a Sho- _Tú fuiste el que me sacó de tu vida, te estorbaba en tu carrera. Cómo fue?... ah! si! ¿Qué importancia podía tener una estúpida mujer sin gracia que lo único que la hacía feliz era permanecer a tu lado como un perro faldero?_- Volviendo a sí misma y cayendo en cuenta de que con Sho siempre iba a ser así, nunca iban a poder tener una conversación normal. Si querían trabajar juntos era necesario dejar el pasado atrás, por lo menos por un tiempo-_... Acabemos con esto aquí! Ya basta! estoy cansada de que siempre terminemos de la misma forma. _

_-Pero si tú eres la que siempre empieza con lo de "cuando me dejaste"… y "me trataste como si fuera nada"- _en tono de mofa_- Yo hace bastante que lo he superado. _

_-Sho, madura de una buena vez. Si quieres que logremos trabajar juntos en este drama. Deberás cambiar esa actitud infantil- _Hablándole como una madre le habla a su hijo malcriado.

-_Como quieras… me largo! Adiós!_- caminando en dirección al estacionamiento.

María había decidido que ese día visitaría a su Ren-sama donde quiera que él se encontrará trabajando. Ren se encontraba en medio de la filmación de un comercial de una reconocida marca de automóvil. Como co-protagonista del comercial tenía a la bella Ina Katsumuto, una modelo en ascenso que había comenzado su carrera en las pasarelas europeas, y que desde hace algunos meses había retornado a Japón. Ina y Ren habían trabajado juntos con anterioridad, pero a Ina no le había terminado de convencer esa empalagosa caballerosidad que mostraba constantemente Tsuruga Ren, y siempre lo trató con distancia. Ina tenía 18 años, la primera vez que trabajo con Ren estaba en la flor de sus 16 y tuvo que dar vida a la hermana menor de Tsuruga en la publicidad de una compañía de teléfonos celulares.

Como era de esperarse en la pequeña María, cualquier mujer que trabajará con su Ren-sama era una víctima de sus travesuras. María había llegado a la locación donde se encontraba grabando Ren. Como era de esperar, ya había hecho una exhaustiva investigación sobre Katsumoto:

_Edad:18 años_

_Nacionalidad: japonesa_

_Padres: Padre Japonés, Madre Francesa_

_Estudios: Se encuentra con planes de ingresar a la universidad en los próximos meses (Carrera aún por definir)_

_Estado Civil: Soltera sin novio conocido en los últimos meses_

_Hobbies: Leer, montar a caballo, Natación, Ciclismo._

_Tiempo libre: Voluntaria en Centros de infancia_

-_No parece ser una mala persona… pero de todas maneras… Nunca la dejaré acercarse a Ren-sama… _

-Q_ué le hace pensar que todas las mujeres con las que trabaja Tsuruga-San tienen un interés romántico en él?_- Pregunta curioso Sebastian, que por orden del presidente se encontraba de guardián de la pequeña María.

-_¡¿Qué acaso eso no es obvio?!_-Responde indignada María- _Ren-sama es… es…_- Rosas y mariposas comienzan a envolver la figura de Ren en la imaginación de María- _un __**príncipe**__, nadie puede escapar de su encanto natural. Ren-sama es gentil, cariñoso, inteligente, muy educado, elegante y visiblemente guapo. La mujer que no cae rendida ante Ren-sama no es una mujer- _

-*_**(Pensando) Es un pensamiento bastante inusual en una niña de su edad… ¿De dónde habrá sacado esas ideas? ¿De la televisión?* **__-_Riendo_- Si usted lo dice...no dudaré de su juicio. _

_**-**__María-chan… Has venido a visitarme?- _Dice Ren agachándose y abriendo sus brazos para recibir a una hiperventilada María.

-_Reeeeeeen-sama!-_ Ya en los brazos de Ren- _He traído unos bocadillos para ti, Onee-sama siempre dice que no sabes alimentarte como es debido… así que como ella está trabajando yo me haré cargo de tu alimentación hoy._

-_Así que Mogami-san te comento sobre eso_- sonriéndole a María

-_Si, ella siempre habla de tí… eres como un padre para ella_- Un bloque de cemento imaginario cayó sobre la espalda de Ren

-_¿Cómo un Padre?- Defraudado y deprimido_- tanto así?

-_Bueno, quizás no un padre… mejor dicho como un hermano mayor_- Se corrige María con un rostro lleno de inocencia y ternura. Otro bloque de cemento imaginario cae sobre Ren al darse cuenta como María (y quizás muchos mas) interpretaba los sentimientos que Kyoko tenía sobre él.

-(Riendo falsamente) _Un hermano…_ - Sumiéndose en un estado depresivo y melancólico

_-Ren… ¿Qué te pasa?...Oh, María-chan! Que alegría verte- Yashiro mira curioso a María y a Ren sin entender el porqué de la expresión de Ren_

_-Buenas Tardes, Yashiro-sama! mmm le contaba a Ren-sama que Onee-sama trabaja hoy y por eso yo me iba a hacer cargo de su alimentación… también le comentaba lo mucho que Onee-sama se preocupa por él...como si fuera su hermano mayor_- Yashiro recibe un shock eléctrico ante la palabra "hermano mayor"

-_Pero Maria-chan… __***(Pensando) Mejor que María chan crea eso… Pobre Ren...hermano mayor… esto es lo que le faltaba***__- _Sonriéndole a María_- Creo que puede que tengas razón, tu Onee-sama y Ren-sama definitivamente se tienen mucho cariño el uno por el otro…. de eso que no te quepa ninguna duda- _Ren volviendo en sí mismo, tose levemente para llamar la atención de Yashiro

-_Ehm… Yashiro! ¿Quieres comer con María-chan y conmigo? ha traído unos bocadillos muy deliciosos._

-_Que bueno que a falta de Kyoko-chan siempre podemos contar con una señorita tan preocupada como María-chan para que cuide de la alimentación de nuestro querido Ren, y de paso me beneficio de tales manjares_- sonriéndole a María.

-_Ahora que lo dicen, no he hablado con Onee-sama sobre su conferencia de prensa- _Sacando su celular de un pequeño bolso de mano- _La llamaré! (Esperando que le conteste del otro lado de la línea)... Alo? Oneeeeeeeee-sama! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora? ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo más tarde?_

-_María-chan… que linda! Todo salió bien… no has visto la televisión? _

-_No, no pude ver la conferencia en vivo, estaba en el dentista a esa hora._

-_Ahh… _

-No me has respondido… ¿Dónde estás?

-_Ehm… bueno… Yo_- Nerviosa. Kyoko no sabía cómo contarle esto a María. No porque fuera María en especial, sino que se le hacía raro decirlo en voz alta. Ella sabía que había cometido una imprudencia estando en el lugar donde se encontraba- _Estoy en casa de un amigo._

_-¡¿Un amigo?! ¿Qué amigo? ¿Lo conozco?- Al decir la palabra "amigo" y al tratarse de Kyoko, la atención de Ren y Yashiro estaban en la conversación que María tenía al teléfono._

_-Ehmm… noo… No creo que lo conozcas… es una viejo amigo_

_-¿Un viejo amigo?- _Ren no pudo contener su cara de sorpresa al escuchar "viejo" - Bueno, Oneesama… otro día podemos quedar para cenar, me lo prometes?

-Si, es una promesa… ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?

-_Estoy aquí en el set de grabación del comercial de Ren-sama_- Kyoko queda petrificada al otro lado de la línea- _Vine a dejarle unos bocadillos a Ren-sama y a Yashiro-sama. Están aquí a mi lado… ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?_ - Kyoko no podía salir de su shock. Cómo le explicaría a su sempai que estaba con Shotaro, y en su casa. Probablemente Ren no había puesto atención a la conversación de María, debía dejar de ser tan paranoica.

-_Ahh… Ehh… No… ya me tengo que ir María-chan. Hablamos más tarde. Perdón por no poder cenar contigo, te lo debo- _Riendo nerviosamente. No quería prolongar más esa llamada, y que María le hiciera más preguntas y con eso sacarle información que la pusiera en evidencia con su Sempai.

-_Te lo cobraré_- María miraba como Ren escribía diabólicamente en su celular

-_Adiós María-chan_.

-Adiós Onee-sama- María guarda su celular en su bolso de mano y mira curiosa a Ren

-¿Ren?-Pregunta Yashiro. Ren miraba expectante su teléfono celular

-Ren-sama, ¿Has escrito un mensaje de texto?

A Kyoko casi le da un infarto cuando un "bip" la saca de sus pensamientos sobre sí Ren se habría percatado de la situación en la que estaba. Sho se encontraba en el baño, así que no había tenido la oportunidad de percatarse del nuevo estado de ánimo que se había apoderado de Kyoko, sobre todo después de leer el mensaje que mostraba la pantalla de su celular:

_**"¿Con quién estás? ¿No sabes lo mal que se ve en una señorita visitar el departamento de un hombre? Estoy decepcionado.**_"

CONTINUARÁ…..

00000

Yo no sé qué me pasó. Cada vez que me sentaba frente al computador a escribir… algo me sacaba de mi labor. Me costó mucho poder terminar este capítulo. Más que nada, porque sé que quizás este capítulo no sea nada más que un relleno para lo que quiero venga más adelante. Sólo sé que hay cosas que no pueden suceder tan rápido. No me gustan esas historias en las que no te enteras cómo llegaste a tal y tal situación. A pesar de que puedan no encontrarle mucho sentido a algunas partes, todo tiene su razón.

Muchas Gracias por los mensajes que he recibido. Me alegran y me dan las ganas de seguir con esta historia.

Espero seguir leyendonos ^^


	6. Inseguridades Parte II

_****Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía****_

_**00000000**_

* * *

"_**¿Con quién estás? ¿No sabes lo mal que se ve en una señorita visitar el departamento de un hombre? Estoy decepcionado.**_

* * *

¿Qué hacía allí?. Kyoko recordaba haber estado llegando a LME cuando recibió un mensaje de Shotaro:

"_**Kyoko, hagamos una tregua. Necesito de tu ayuda**_".

Ella había dudado de las intenciones de Shotaro con ese mensaje. Así que decidió llamarlo de vuelta.

-_¿Qué quieres?_- Con un tono de voz apático.

-_Kyoko… yo he comenzado a leer el guión que nos ha pasado el director y..._- Responde Sho con un tono de súplica.

-_¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? _

-_Bueno, yo se que tú a mi no me debes nada… pero necesito que me ayudes. Me da vergüenza pedirle este tipo de ayuda a otra persona, sobre todo de mi agencia._

-_¿Pero, qué problema tienes?_- Perdiendo la paciencia

-_Mis líneas…_ - Acongojado y afligido- _no sé cómo memorizar mis líneas…_- Finaliza Sho derrotado

_-Pero Sho… no es la primera vez que actúas…- _Cambiando a una actitud un poco más comprensiva. Sho de verdad se oía desesperado al teléfono.

-_Es que grabar videoclips es muy diferente a grabar una serie… Yo no hablo en los videoclips… solo memorizo las expresiones. Por ejemplo, hay una parte en la que mi personaje está dando un discurso en la escuela, usa palabras que no conozco y he intentado memorizarlo, pero me ha sido imposible. Kyoko, no sabes lo importante que es esta serie para mi carrera. No quiero ser el hazmerreir, y darle la razón a todos los que han dicho que me sería imposible actuar. _

-_Pero aunque actúes mal nunca perderás a tus leales fans. Son tan devotas que te seguirían aunque hicieras música folclórica._

_-Pero y mi orgullo?_- Al hablar de su orgullo, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el orgullo de Kyoko siendo pisoteado por él mismo hace unos años atrás- _Bueno… en realidad, creo que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Disculpa si te hago perder el tiempo…_

-_No! Espera!... __***(Pensando) Arggg! Estúpida Kyoko! él no se merece tu ayuda… tú lo odias!... Aunque...Tsuruga-san igual tenía una mala impresión de mí, nunca dejó de darme consejos… Al parecer cuando se trata de actuación hay que dejar los sentimientos personales de lado…***__ Yo… Yo te enseñaré técnicas para memorizar tus líneas… lo haré._

_-De verdad?- _Pregunta emocionado Sho

_-Si…- _Sabiendo que era una pésima idea, pero que si Tsuruga-san hubiese estado en sus zapatos hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo_- ¿Dónde estás?_

_-En casa, te mando mi dirección por mensaje de texto._

_-Esta bien._

Al llegar a casa de Shotaro, todo le pareció muy extraño. A pesar de que habían vivido juntos tantos años, ahora ella lo sentía como un extraño. A parte, Sho estaba muy extraño. Era demasiado acogedor… con ella. Le había ofrecido hasta algo para beber. Quién era ese tipo… y qué le había hecho a Fuwa Shotaro, al imbécil de Shotaro.

Shotaro se había propuesto recuperar la confianza de Kyoko, había aceptado el drama como una forma de acercarse nuevamente a Kyoko. Esta vez intentaba controlar sus impulsos y sus arranques de estupidez con Kyoko. Él quería hacerle ver que podían contar el uno con el otro. Aunque la verdad era, que después de dos años estando en la cúspide de su popularidad, se sentía cada vez más solo y anhelaba poder recuperar ese sentimiento de hogar que le transmitía ella.

Cuando Kyoko recibió "aquel" mensaje de texto estaba ya dispuestos a ponerse a trabajar en el guión. Al ver ese inquisidor mensaje quedó en Shock. No sabía qué pensar. Él estaba decepcionado, porque ella estaba en el departamento de un hombre. Qué tenía eso de malo, ella había estado muchas veces en su departamento, y que recordará… él era un hombre después de todo. Ella nunca había mencionado que estaba en casa de Shotaro. Podía ser cualquier persona. Tampoco era tan antisocial como para no tener amigos. Bueno, para ir a visitarlo a sus casas, quizás eran contados con una mano (los hombres) y le quedaban sobrando dedos.

Sintió de repente que era un malentendido que debía aclarar. Shotaro podía esperar. Las grabaciones comenzarían en dos semanas, aún quedaba tiempo para ía encontrar a su sempai y aclararle que no era una chica fácil. Porque eso había entendido de la frase "no se ve bien". Le pareció que era una situación muy similar a la ocurrida con Kijima, cuando compro ropa para ella y termino siendo reprendida por Ren, por lo ingenua que había sido al no saber reconocer las verdaderas intenciones de un hombre. Se supone que ella en esa ocasión le había quedado claro cómo debía comportarse una señorita, pero el caer nuevamente en esos malentendidos daba cuenta de que eran situaciones propiciadas por ella misma. Debía defender su honor. Debía ir en busca de su Sempai en ese mismo momento.

Salió rápidamente del departamento de Sho, dejándole una nota explicando una emergencia como justificación a su repentina desaparición, y prometiendo otro momento para ensayar el guión.

Se dispuso a llamar a Ren, pero su celular mandaba a buzón. Así que no le quedó más que llamar a Yashiro para saber el paradero del "decepcionado" Tsuruga Ren.

_-Yashiro-san...Tsuruga-san se encuentra con usted?_- Temerosa pregunta Kyoko

_-Kyoko-chan! No, se separó de mí hace algunos minutos. Se fue muy rápido, no me dijo dónde. Estoy preocupado… Kyoko-chan… ¿En casa de qué amigo te encuentras?_

_-Mmm Bueno, Yashiro-san veras… estaba con Shotaro, pero no pienses mal!_ - Intentando aclarar desesperadamente los motivos por los que se encontraba con su enemigo nº1- _estábamos viendo algo del guión. Pero ya no estoy ahí, iba camino a buscarlo… a Tsuruga-san. A explicarle que no debe hacerse ideas equivocadas sobre mi. _

-_Ya veo… si me comunico con Ren antes que tú. Le diré que lo andas buscando _

_-Esta bien, gracias Yashiro-san. Adiós_

_-Adiós Kyoko-chan- _Cortando el teléfono-_ ¿Dónde te has metido Ren? Hoy, definitivamente no ha sido tu mejor día… _

Mientras tanto, Kyoko se contactó con todas las personas con las que pensaba Ren podría encontrarse. Pero para su desgracia, nadie sabía nada de él. Finalmente, abatida luego de esperarlo afuera de su departamento por horas. Decidió volver a su casa. Ya surgiría alguna ocasión para poder explicarle cómo sucedió todo y que no siguiera pensando mal de ella.

* * *

-_Yashiro-kun… Ren aun no se comunica contigo?_

-N_o, … Lo ha llamado Kyoko-chan?_

-_Si, me ha llamado muy preocupada. He intentado llamarlo, pero su celular suena como apagado. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre esos dos?_

-_Bueno… celos_-

-_¿Celos?... ¿Qué ha hecho mi pequeña Kyoko-chan para que Ren se haya desaparecido del mapa?_

-_La verdad es que todo comenzó con la conferencia de prensa. El que se hiciera de conocimiento público parte del pasado de Kyoko-chan con Fuwa-san puso muy inseguro a Ren. Después en la tarde, la pequeña María vino a visitarnos y le comentó… bueno, ella inocentemente le dijo a Ren que Kyoko-chan se preocupaba por él tanto como si fuera un hermano mayor. _

-(risas) _Ay mi pequeña María…_

-y después supimos que Kyoko-chan había ido a visitar a Fuwa-san a su departamento esta tarde… y creo que Ren reventó en ira y la frustración fue tan grande que se fue sin darnos ninguna explicación.

_-Debe estar descargando su rabia en alguna pelea callejera. Esperemos que no haga nada imprudente y tengamos pronto noticias. _

_-Pero, Presidente… usted cree que ande metido en ese tipo de líos callejeros?... no sería mejor salir a buscarlo. _

_-Bueno, eso hacía en el pasado...quizás una parte de su personalidad esta volviendo. Aunque sinceramente pienso que Ren debe haber ido a ahogar sus penas a algún lugar y volverá tranquilamente a su creo que debamos preocuparnos mas de la cuenta… a final de cuentas Ren es un adulto responsable. _

_-Ojalá no se equivoque…_

* * *

_Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, cuando el celular de Kyoko comenzó a sonar._

_RING-RING-RING_

_-Mmm? Quién llama? - _Mirando la hora-_¿a las 3 de la mañana?... Oh! Podría ser….- _Mirando el identificador_- ¡Tsuruga-san!... - Contestando el teléfono- Aló? Tsuruga….san?_

_-Moga… mi-san! Tú! Abreme!_

_-Tsuruga-san? Qué ocurre con su voz? Suena como si estuviera… _

_-Ebrio! Sí… estoy ebrio! abreme Mooo… gami-san! _

_-Dónde está?- _Asomándose por una ventana

_-Aquí… aba… jo! te... estoy viendo_- Kyoko ve una silueta tambaleante cerca de unos tarros de basura

_-¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Tsuruga-san? Aló? Aló?_- Mirando como la silueta tambaleante finalmente caía desplomada en el piso de concreto- _Tsuruga-san! _

Kyoko rápidamente se puso sus zapatillas y una chaqueta, y bajo a auxiliar a su sempai, a su borracho sempai, que no entendía por qué motivo o circunstancia se encontraba en esas condiciones en la entrada del Darumaya. Debía agradecerle a los dioses que los dueños no se encontraran en casa. Éstos habían ido a visitar a unos parientes por la semana completa. Así que no había riesgo de que ellos pudiesen ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el actor nº1 de Japón.

_-Hey, Tsuruga-san… levántese! se hará daño si sigue ahí tirado en el concreto-_ Intentando poner de pie a Ren. Lamentablemente, Ren era una persona muy alta y demasiado pesado para alguien de la contextura de Kyoko. Pero, definitivamente debía sacarlo de la calle,no podía dejar que alguien lo viera en ese estado.- Tsuruga-san… ayúdeme… entre conmigo a la casa.

_-Quieres que entre contigo a tu casa? ¿Qué quieres hacerme? Eres una muchacha muy traviesa… _

_-¿Qué está diciendo?_- Kyoko recordó que una de las maneras de hacer consciente a Ren en estados de incapacidad, como esta. Comenzó, entonces a recitar una de las líneas de la última película en la que había actuado Ren- _"Capitán, debemos entrar a esa cueva… corra, corra capitán… debemos buscar un refugio con esta tormenta". _

_-Si, Matsumoto… Corre, yo voy detrás tuyo.-_ En modo mecánico Ren siguió a Kyoko a la entrada de la casa, desplomándose apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal.

_-Bueno, por lo menos logré que entrara…¿Y ahora qué hago con él?.No puedo llevarlo a la habitación de los jefes… sería muy irrespetuoso… a mi habitación tampoco… sería poco decoroso_- sonrojándose- _Bueno, tampoco puedo dejarlo aquí…_- Restregándose el cabello- _¿Qué hago?_- Tocándole la mano a Ren- _Maldición está congelado!... Lo llevaré arriba… dormiré en la bodega… "Capitán, el helicóptero nos espera en la azotea! debemos darnos prisa… hay que ir por estas escaleras"_- Inmediatamente Ren como un zombie comenzó a subir las escaleras, volviendo a desplomarse en el pasillo. Por lo menos ya estaba muy cerca de la habitación de Kyoko, así que solo debía arrastrar el inmenso cuerpo de su Sempai borracho.

Como pudo, Kyoko arrastro a Ren hasta dejarlo en el futón. Le sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta, sólo le dejó puestos los pantalones y su camiseta. Al verlo en un estado tan deplorable, solo atino a traer una fuente con agua tibia. Y con un paño empapado en agua tibia con jabón, comenzó a lavar el rostro, el cuello y los brazos de su sempai. Se veía tan desprotegido que no encontró nada mejor que asearlo, ya que después de caer al concreto había quedado con su perfecto rostro lleno de suciedad.

Había terminado de secarlo, cuando una mano agarró la muñeca de Kyoko y la jalo sobre el futón. En una respuesta inconsciente del cuerpo de Ren al sentir que no estaba siendo tocado, intentó capturar a quien le había estado tocando durante tanto rato.

-_¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué le sucede? Soy yo! Mogami!_- Intentando soltarse del agarre firme de Ren. Que la tenía aprisionada por los hombros con su fuerte brazo derecho. En un susurro, cerca del oído de Kyoko Ren en un tono de súplica le dijo:

**_-No me dejes solo, por favor…_**

* * *

_**Continuará… **_

_0000000_


	7. Resaca

_****Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía****_

_**00000000**_

-_¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué le sucede? Soy yo! Mogami!_- Intentando soltarse del agarre firme de Ren. Que la tenía aprisionada por los hombros con su fuerte brazo derecho. En un susurro, cerca del oído de Kyoko Ren en un tono de súplica le dijo:

_**-No me dejes solo, porfavor…**_

* * *

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Su cuerpo,sus párpados los sentía pesados. Su cabeza en cualquier momento iba a reventar. Una extraña calidez perturbó el chequeo de sus 5 sentidos que estaba llevándose a cabo,pues se sentía como despertando de un estado de coma de 2 años. Un aroma al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que no era completamente desconocido, inundaba sus fosas nasales. Eran flores, frutas, era como sentirse en el cielo. Su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando el origen de esa fragancia comenzó a suplicar su nombre.

-_Tsuruga-san… Tsuruga-san… Me cuesta respirar!_- Ren tenía la mitad del cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Kyoko, siendo ésta afirmada celosamente por su cintura, dejando su rostro sobre el hombro de Ren.

_-¿Mogami-san?-_ Levantándose abruptamente del futón y poniéndose a la mayor distancia que le fue posible en esa pequeña habitación- _Yo…¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?_- Pregunta Ren confundido.

_-Mi casa… quiero decir… la casa que me acoge- _Incorporándose sobre el futón y rascándose la cabeza. Tenía miedo de que Ren la tomará por una pervertida, ya que en un evidente estado de ebriedad, cualquiera podría pensar que ella había sacado provecho de la vergonzosa situación del actor más popular de todo Japón, y quizás que cosas le hubiese hecho ella para terminar en esta bochornosa escena.

_-Yo… -_Afligido y más confundido-_ ¿Qué te he hecho Mogami-san?_- Esa pregunta estaba llena de miedo. No sabía cómo había terminado allí. Él recordaba haber estado muy enfurecido consigo mismo, y con la situación en la que se encontraba Kyoko con Fuwa. Había agarrado su auto y se había ido a beber al bar más alejado del centro de la ciudad. El resto se le hacía borroso. Recordaba un taxi, una calle oscura y a Kyoko en pijama.

Kyoko alarmada por el tono de la pregunta de Ren, y perturbada por el hilo de pensamientos que pudiera estar teniendo Ren en su cabeza, no dudo en responder.

_-Solo aplastarme toda la noche Tsuruga-san…¿Se siente mejor ahora?. Anoche vino muy ebrio, y se desplomó en medio de la no sabía qué hacer, y como era muy entrada la noche, preferí alojarlo aquí…. _- Dándose cuenta que, lo que Ren quería saber con su pregunta era la razón por la que ambos amanecieron juntos. Kyoko agrego- _Yo iba a dormir en la bodega, pero por un accidente -_ Kyoko no quiso revelarle su melancólica súplica nocturna-_ Usted cayó sobre mí y no volvió a despertarse. Comprenderá que usted es un poco pesado y más aún en estado inconsciente. Así que después de mucho luchar, me rendí y me quede dormida… _- Apenada-_ Lo siento si le causo algún malestar despertar de esta forma. Fui una imprudente. Lo entenderé si está molesto_- agachando la cabeza vergonzosamente.

-_No, Mogami-san… Eso no me ha molestado en absoluto. De hecho no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos_- Kyoko se sonroja- _aunque no éramos nosotros, éramos Caín y Setsu… En realidad soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas. Todo lo que te he hecho pasar...por favor, discúlpame Mogami-san_ -Inclinándose en señal de arrepentimiento.

_-No se preocupe…_ - Diciendo esto muy livianamente. Pronto, cae en cuenta que la ligereza de su reacción podría dar para pensar que era normal en ella alojar hombres en su casa.- _Tsuruga-san! No piense mal… Yo no acostumbro a entrar hombres en esta casa. Pero al ser usted, yo me siento feliz de haber podido serle de ayuda. Imagínese hubiese ido a otro lugar, quizás ya estaría en los titulares de toda la prensa del país. _

_-¿Esta es tu habitación?- Inspeccionando todo el lugar. _

_-Si- _nerviosa. Nunca un hombre había entrado a esa habitación.

Ren se dio el tiempo de memorizar cada detalle de esa habitación, de ese espacio tan íntimo de Kyoko. Sabía que quizás no volvería a tener oportunidad de volver allí, así que quería grabar cada objeto, cada aroma. Su vista se detuvo cuando vio unos muñecos con traje, como los que él ocupaba diariamente. Negó con su cabeza. No podían ser de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos cuando subió un poco la vista de los muñecos y se vio. Definitivamente, ese era él, en una foto pegada en la pared de la habitación de Kyoko. Sorprendido no dudo en preguntar.

-_¿Estoy en tu habitación?_- Kyoko que se encontraba recogiendo el futón, no se había percatado de la inspección que Ren se encontraba realizando desde hace algunos segundos.

-Mmm… si, ya le dije que esta es la casa donde vivo. El Darumaya.- Despreocupada y siguiendo con su labor.

_-No, Mogami-san… me refiero a… Estoy en tu habitación, en tu pared!_- Apuntando en dirección a su fotografía- Kyoko dió un salto de la impresión. Había olvidado completamente las fotos de Ren y Fuwa que tenía pegadas en su habitación. Y peor aún, había olvidado completamente que sus mini Ren estaban ahí a la vista del verdadero Ren. Cómo había sido tan tonta, y no había tenido el cuidado de esconder esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

_-Yo… Yo… Tsu… Yo- Nerviosa- Es que yo… _- Ren fija su mirada en la fotografía que estaba a la izquierda de la suya, en un tamaño mucho más grande y todo el enojo que había olvidado de la noche anterior volvió a brotar como un torrente de ira desbocada.

-_También lo tienes a __**él**__. ¿Por qué estamos en tu pared, Mogami-san?- _

-_***(Pensando) ¿Pared?... Fotos! Que alivio no ha podido reconocer los muñecos. Demonios! ¿Qué le digo?* **__También hay una foto de Moko-san, y de María-chan- a_puntando a la pared detrás de un pequeño escritorio. Apenas Ren dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio, en un movimiento digno de un ninja, se deshizo de los mini Ren.- La foto de Sho, la tengo desde que comencé mi absurda venganza. La verdad es que la tengo aún ahí, porque cada vez que la veo, no veo al estúpido de Shotaro, veo en lo que no quiero convertirme siguiendo con esta absurda venganza. ¿Me comprende? Yo ya he abandonado completamente esa idea de mi cabeza. En esa pared está todo lo que me hace cada día querer ser una mejor persona.

Extrañamente, a pesar de que le hacía feliz saber que su foto en la pared la hacía ser una mejor persona. Ren, a su pesar, hubiese no ver la foto de Ren en la pared de Kyoko. No sabía como justificarle a Kyoko su enojo.

-_¿Por qué la foto de Fuwa es más grande que la mía?_- Con la misma expresión que tendría un niño de 8 años queriendo llamar la atención-_ es ¼ más grande que la fotografía que tienes de mí- _Sacando una regla (de alguna parte) y poniendose a medir las fotos-_ Hasta la de Kotonami-san es más grande que la mía-_ Diciendo esto con cara de perrito abandonado.

_-Ehhh! _- No sabía cómo responder ante esa infantil reacción por parte de Ren. La verdad es que no había sido a propósito la diferencia de portes en las fotografías- _Venían así… Yo no las busque ni más grande ni más pequeñas- _Intentando dar una coherencia a la absurda conversación- _¿Quiere desayunar,Tsuruga-san?_

_-Oh, no te preocupes… eso sería abusar demasiado de tu hospitalidad.- _Volviendo al Tsuruga Ren normal- _Me iré a casa… _

_-No! usted se va a quedar a comer aquí Tsuruga-san. Me va a perdonar mi insistencia. Pero debe tener el estómago aún delicado, y probablemente no comerá hasta la hora del almuerzo si lo dejo irse. Además… hoy es sábado…¿Tiene algún trabajo que hacer? Yo tengo toda la mañana libre, hasta la tarde. _

_-Eh… yo… solo tengo una reunión en la tarde… ¡Tengo que comunicarme con Yukihito! No se ni donde esta mi celular- _Buscando en sus bolsillos.

-Tome- Entregándole la camisa, los calcetines, la chaqueta y los zapatos que le había guardado la noche anterior, junto con un par de toallas- Vaya a bañarse, le hará llamaré a Yashiro-san. Me encargaré de llevarlo devuelta a sus quehaceres a la hora que corresponda. Ahora, vamos a recuperar ese cuerpo con resaca.

Ren hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de Kyoko. Estaba tan avergonzado por el estado en el que había llegado a perturbar la tranquilidad de Kyoko, que no era capaz de protestar ante ninguna de sus indicaciones. Ren tenía mucho miedo de las cosas que pudieran habérsele escapado durante la noche; "Kyoko, te amo" "Kyoko, sé mía". Le tranquilizaba un poco la actitud natural que tenía Kyoko, no estaba ni distante ni molesta. Quizás no había dicho nada comprometedor.

* * *

_-Yashiro-san… Buenos días!_

_-Kyoko-chan! ¿Has tenido noticias de Ren?-_ Pregunta ansioso Yashiro al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_-Si, está aquí conmigo_

_-¿Contigo?¿Dónde? ¿Se encuentra bien?- _

_-En el Darumaya_- Con un poco de vergüenza en su tono de voz- _Paso la noche aquí…_

_-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- _Casi reventando el oído de Kyoko-_ ¡¿CÓMO QUE PASÓ LA NOCHE CONTIGO?! ¡¿QUÉ SE CREE ESE PERVERTIDO?! AUN ERES UNA NIÑAAA!_

_-Yashiro-san… No es lo que crees…LLegó muy ebrio anoche, estaba casi inconsciente y era muy tarde para mandarlo en taxi a su casa. Así que para que dejara de pasearse por la ciudad en ese estado lo hice dormir en mi casa. Eso es todo. _

_-Ah… de verdad... ¿No intento hacer ninguna movida contigo,Kyoko-chan?-_ Pregunta un poco mas aliviado y mucho más curioso que antes

_-Yashiro-san? ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san haría una jugada conmigo? Soy su Kohai Yashiro-san!_-Moviendo su cabeza desesperadamente de un lado a otro con las mejillas rojos como tomate.

-(Riendo) _Perdoname, Kyoko-chan… no quería insinuar nada. ¿El se encuentra por ahí?_

-_Esta en el baño, le digo que se comunique contigo cuando salga. Me comentó que tiene una reunión en la tarde…_

_-Ah,que bueno que no lo ha olvidado. Kyoko-chan, no te preocupes, dejalo descansar ahí contigo. Más tarde me comunico con él. Pidele por favor que encienda su celular. Te dejó Kyoko-chan. Cuida bien de nuestro Ren_- Con una sonrisa maliciosa del otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

Sho se encontraba en una estación televisiva dando una entrevista sobre su debut en la pantalla chica. No pudo evitar las preguntas sobre su amistad con la co-protagonista del drama.

_-Sabemos que con Mogami Kyoko-san tienen un pasado en Kyoko… ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?-_

_-Bueno, somos amigos desde el jardín de infancia- El público y las entrevistadoras se muestran sorprendidos._

-_Tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué nos enteramos recién hace ayer de toda esta historia, Fuwa-san?_-

-_La verdad es que Kyoko-chan- _Se puede escuchar que desde el público se corea "_La llama Kyoko-chaaaaan_"_- es parte de mi mundo privado. Ella también entró al mundo del espectáculo, pero hay cosas que son mejor atesorarlas en lo privado… como es mi amistad con ella-_ Revela un muy sincero Fuwa Sho.

-_Se puede ver que le tienes mucho cariño… ¿Ese cariño es como amiga, como hermana, como prospecto amoroso?- _Picaramente pregunta una de las entrevistadoras (Que eran dos).

-Ella es mi familia, es la que me hace volver a ser el Fuwa Sho que deje en Kioto- _Termina diciendo con una sonrisa_- Nunca hay que olvidar quienes somos y de dónde venimos… ella me lo recuerda.

_-Wuauu… de verdad nos sorprendes Fuwa-san… te oyes muy maduro, muy adulto con tus emociones. Se nota que te hemos visto crecer… _

_-He pecado como cualquier artista en este medio… he sido arrogante, me he creído autosuficiente, pero finalmente he podido crecer junto a la mirada atenta de todas mis fans, comprendiendo que no sería lo que soy, sin su constante apoyo cada día en cada proyecto que me embarco. _

En otro lado, del mismo estudio. Una Shoko se encuentra con la mandíbula desencajada al no poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

_**-¿Quién es él? ¿Y Qué ha hecho con Sho?-**_

* * *

Holaaa! Hice lo posible por subir lo más pronto posible este capítulo. Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios. Me divierto mucho haciendo cada capítulo. De hecho a veces voy por la calle pensando como seguir avanzando en la historia :) :)

Intento no despegarme mucho de las personalidades de los personajes. Pero al Ren ebrio si que me divirtió mucho hacerlo. Lo del tamaño de la foto creo haberlo leído en otro Fic hace mucho tiempo, pero no recuerdo en cual.

Mi idea es no irme por las ramas… que me cuesta un mundo apegarme a una sola historia y darle una continuidad, porque a veces me dan ganas de escribir de todo el mundo, pero sería un fic larguísimo si hiciera eso.

Agradecida de las que leen.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto ^^


	8. Te extrañaba Kyoko-chan

_****Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia de fantasía dentro de un mundo de fantasía****_

_**00000000**_

* * *

_-He pecado como cualquier artista en este medio… he sido arrogante, me he creído autosuficiente, pero finalmente he podido crecer junto a la mirada atenta de todas mis fans, comprendiendo que no sería lo que soy, sin su constante apoyo cada día en cada proyecto que me embarco. _

_**-¿Quién es él? ¿Y Qué ha hecho con Sho?-**_

Ina Katsumoto -la modelo- se encontraba saliendo de la grabación de un programa de variedades, cuando lo vió. Fue como amor a primera vista. Ese porte, esos ojos, ese pelo. Lo había visto antes, pero nunca cómo en ese momento.

Sho venía deslumbrante,se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo. Se sentía capaz de traer de vuelta a Kyoko. Esta vez no sería con estrategias infantiles, esta vez adoptaría la estrategia de Tsuruga Ren. Claro, Tsuruga Ren había logrado ganarse la confianza de Kyoko mediante la admiración y el respeto que creció en Kyoko gracias a la actuación. Sho sabía que si quería volver a tenerla en su vida, debía redimir sus pecados y ser alguien admirado por Kyoko, tanto o más como lo era Ren en el mundo de Kyoko. Su objetivo; Ganarse su respeto, y una vez que retomará su confianza retomar su meta principal; Alejarla de las garras del mujeriego de Tsuruga Ren, a como diera lugar.

Sho iba reflexionando en todas esas ideas que se le habían venido a la cabeza luego de dar esa entrevista para la televisión y hablar tan sinceramente de su relación con Kyoko. Cuando de repente chocó con un cuerpo pequeño, que lo miraba con esos ojos que le hicieron tener un Deja Vû. Era la misma mirada de embobamiento que tenía Kyoko cada vez que lo miraba directo a los ojos en el pasado. Pero, la dueña de esos ojos no era Kyoko, era una desconocida. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

_-Disculpame, iba distraído…¿Te hecho daño?-_ Preguntó curioso Sho a la joven frente a él.

_-No, no ha sido nada. Perdóname a mí…_- agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

El sentimiento fue inevitable. Ina, desde ese preciso instante comenzó a amar a Fuwa Sho. Nacía un sentimiento que en sus 18 años jamás había logrado despertar nadie. Ni ella misma lograba comprender la razón por la que sin haber cruzado palabra no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, pero desde el minuto en que sus miradas se cruzaron, se juró a sí misma no descansar hasta conseguir su corazón,

* * *

Las grabaciones de _Estúpido Cúpido_ habían comenzado. Los ensayos habían salido sin problemas. Como nunca Sho y Kyoko no habían tenido oportunidad de discutir. El director los miraba orgulloso, se convencía cada día más de que había escogido a los mejores para llevar a cabo su proyecto.

Kyoko había decidido poner todo de su parte para poder demostrarle a todos lo profesional que era. Estaba ansiosa, veía cada vez más cerca el día de su debut, No podía fallar. Curiosamente, había notado como Sho no había intentado provocarla ni una sola vez desde que habían comenzado los ensayos. Al igual que ella, éste se veía muy profesional y concentrado en no fallar, de hecho, Kyoko estaba muy sorprendida de cómo había mejorado su actuación conforme pasaban los días de ensayo. Notaba como éste tomaba nota de cada consejo o regaño que Kyoko le daba cuando perdía la concentración.

-_Gracias por la paciencia_- decía un Sho muy sincero, mientras finalizaba su primer día de grabaciones.

-_Pero, ¿Qué dices? Deja de comportarte así… Devuélveme al Sho antipático y egolatra!_- Decía fingiendo indignación una Kyoko muy alegre- _Este Sho me da escalofríos… es como tu hermano gemelo bueno._

-Kyoko-chan! He cambiado… creo que es tiempo de madurar… tú también has cambiado.

-¿Yo? Estás equivocado, yo sigo siendo la misma Kyoko que dejó Kioto…- La mirada de Sho se vuelve triste

-_No, no eres la que dejó Kioto, y me alegra que así sea. Ahora eres una mujer fuerte, ya no vives complaciendo a los demás… Kyoko-chan… esto te lo digo muy sinceramente_- Kyoko abre sus ojos ante la expectativa de qué disparate saldrá de la boca de Sho- _… me siento orgulloso de haber sido tu amigo… __**¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?**_

Una Kyoko sin palabras, incrédula, sin saber qué decir, pálida -..._Me abriste los ojos Sho, me enseñaste que te amaba de una manera equivocada, que era una niña tonta que no tenía decisión sobre su vida. No creo que sea algo que perdonar. El dolor que sentí en ese momento, me hizo ser la persona que soy ahora, tener los amigos y la familia que tengo ahora. Sin ti todo lo que soy y tengo en este momento no existiría. Si bien, partiste mi corazón en mil pedazos, puedo reconocer en tí que al igual que yo, éramos otras personas. Tú eras un mimado inmaduro y yo una niña tonta que se dejó dañar. Ambos tenemos la culpa de lo que paso. Yo permití que me dañaras. de haber sido más fuerte de carácter, o haberme querido un poco más, nada de lo que paso se hubiese dado. Sinceramente, yo creo que es mejor dejar de pensar en el pasado… creeme que me he llevado pensando en el pasado los últimos dos años, pero desde que deje de pensar en ello estas últimas semanas, he sentido como mi corazón se ha vuelto más liviano. Así que no Sho, no hay nada que yo tenga que perdonarte- _Termina diciendo con una sincera sonrisa.

Kyoko sentía que nunca había hablado con tanta madurez en su vida. Finalmente había comprendido el resentimiento no debía formar parte de su vida. Había ayudado bastante la nueva actitud de Sho, para poder tener una conversación con el corazón en la mano y poder sanar un poco.

-_Entonces… Kyoko-chan ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a comer algo por ahí?_ - Tocándose el vientre- _Es que muero de hambre… _

-Ya sé, tengo una idea! Tú sígueme, no te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que no la veía o hablaba con ella. Desde ese día luego de su espectáculo humillante de "hombre bebido". Ren sabía que ella estaba con él. Los celos lo carcomían. Como nunca, cada vez que tenía oportunidad veía programas de farándula, ya que los protagonistas de la nueva serie "Estúpido Cúpido" eran la comidilla de todo el país. El misterio que rondaba entre los protagonistas, ahora que se había dado a conocer parte del pasado de ambos, los hacía el centro de las notas de programas de corazón y de revistas de chismes. Ren había tenido que recurrir a estos programas para poder estar al tanto de como se encontraba su kohai. Las fotos promocionales de la serie ya andaban circulando por la ciudad, y el verla con su cabello largo y negro azabache lo hacía transportarse a ese verano en Kioto, cuando la vio por primera vez. También lo hacía darse cuenta que si él se transportaba, Sho también debía estar transportándose a la época en que Kyoko corría detrás de él como su devota enamorada.

No podía más, se sentía como león enjaulado en su departamento. Su agenda se había desocupado temprano ese día, lo que le daba tiempo extra para pensar en ella. Luego de unos intentos con el celular, sin éxito, decidió ir a buscarla, pensando que se le ocurriría alguna excusa para justificar su presencia en el camino. Su destino; el Darumaya.

Luego de unos minutos, ahí se encontraba él. Frente a frente con la única escena que jamás pensó que sus ojos verían. El corazón se le contrajo, sintió como sus piernas perdían poco a poco su fuerza y el mantenerse de pie era digno de un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Quería salir de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se sentía absurdo, ridículo, y lo que es peor; un extraño… un intruso.

Ahí estaban, los dueños del Darumaya, Kyoko -su Kyoko- y Fuwa Sho, comiendo, riendo, juntos compartiendo una mesa. Podía ver como Kyoko sonreía como nunca la había visto antes, o eso creía él. Sho se veía tan cómodo y relajado, comiendo y bromeando con el jefe, que para su sorpresa se veía muy a gusto con la presencia del invasor. En la cabeza de Ren había mil y un pensamientos depresivos; "¿Ya se han arreglado?" "¿Kyoko descubrió en las grabaciones que nunca había dejado de quererlo?" "¿Lo ha presentado con los dueños del Darumaya?" "¿Por qué a mi no me ha traído a conocer a los dueños del Darumaya de esta forma?"

-_¿Ese no es Tsuruga Ren?_- El escuchar su nombre de la boca de uno de los clientes que se encontraba comiendo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y comprendió que ya había sido expuesto. No quedaba más que esperar a que Kyoko notará su presencia. Huir no era una alternativa, ya era demasiado tarde. Kyoko se acercaba preocupada hacía la entrada donde su Sempai se encontraba con la mirada ida.

-_Tsuruga-san? Usted se encuentra bien? Está pálido… y sus manos están frías- _tomando su mano para dirigirlo a la mesa donde se encontraban los alegres comensales_- venga conmigo, le daré algo caliente. Afuera está muy fresco… ¿Ha comido?_- Sin esperar respuesta-_ Le serviré algo para comer… venga, únase a nosotros estamos cenando. _

_-Mogami-san- _Deteniendo su paso bruscamente_- Estás ocupada, tienes visita, yo… yo sólo pasaba a saludarte, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, yo ya me iba._

_-Pero ¿Qué dice Tsuruga-san? Quiero que conozca a mi familia de aquí en Tokio… venga, por favor… - Dirigiendolo hacia la mesa- Okami-san, miré quién está aquí!... Tsuruga-san… Okami-san es su más ferviente admiradora._

_-Tsuruga-san… que honor tenerlo en nuestra mesa, aprovecho para agradecerle por cuidar a nuestra Kyoko. No sabe como nos habla de usted todos los días, si se siente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, no es así?- _Mirando al jefe_- ¿Cierto que si, cariño?_

_-Es cierto, ya pensaba yo que usted Tsuruga-san se había demorado demasiado en venir… considerando lo cercano que se ha vuelto con nuestra Kyoko._

Kyoko al ver a Ren en la entrada del Darumaya había olvidado completamente la presencia de su reconciliado amigo en su mesa. Sho había decidido permanecer en silencio y dedicarse a observar el comportamiento de Ren. "_Si quieres vencer a alguien, debes estudiarlo primero_", era el pensamiento que venía a la cabeza de Sho.

Ren aceptó la invitación a cenar que tan fervientemente le hicieron Kyoko y la esposa del jefe. Algo que aún no había perdido eran sus modales. Y pesar de que temía preguntar la razón por la que Sho se encontraba sentado justo enfrente de él en la misma mesa, no podía ignorarlo ni ser descortés, ya que eso daría una mala impresión de su personalidad a los jefes del Darumaya, y lo único que no quería era ganarse la desaprobación de esas personas que eran tan importantes para Kyoko.

-Fuwa-san… tanto tiempo- Haciendo una reverencia en señal de saludo.

-Tsuruga-san… lo mismo digo… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- Pregunta expectante Sho y con cierto aire de altanería.

-*_**Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?* **__...Yo vine a ver como estaba Mogami.-san._

_-Es normal en su agencia que entre sus actores exista este grado de cercanía?_

_-Shotaro! Qué cosas… ? Yo… Tsuruga… Nosotros, él es mi sempai.- _mirando a Ren_- Le agradezco mucho que siempre esté al pendiente de esta tonta Kohai. - _Haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

-_La verdad, es que tu pregunta no es descabellada, en absoluto_- intentando aparentar la mayor calma del mundo- _Es cierto, esta relación que tenemos Mogami-san y yo no es como la que tienen todos los miembros de LME. La diferencia radica, principalmente en que Mogami-san se encuentra sola en esta ciudad, exceptuando a los jefes aquí presentes que le han dado el hogar que tanto ella necesitaba- _Sonriéndole cortésmente a los jefes-_ ...y comenzando una carrera en este medio que se caracteriza por ser muy hostil. Ella ha sabido ganarse mi admiración y mi respeto, algo que no me ocurre con mucha frecuencia con actores novatos, por lo tanto, siento que en esta relación sempai-kohai que Mogami-san a cultivado conmigo, soy yo quien más aprende de ella.- _Termina de decir con una de esas sonrisas derrite glaciares que tanto enloquece a sus fans y a la esposa del jefe.

El silencio de Kyoko y Sho después de esas palabras tan sinceras de Ren se volvió incómodo. El propósito de Ren se había logrado, demostrarle a ese invasor qué significaba Kyoko para él, sin evidenciar su amor de adolescente y de paso no asustar a Kyoko con una declaración de amor improvisada. Kyoko estaba sorprendida. Nunca había escuchado algo parecido de la boca de Ren, ella siempre había pensado que era una molestia para Ren , y que si se habían vuelto cercanos era por la insistencia de ella y quizás por algún sentimiento de lástima. Pero, admiración, respeto, eran sentimientos que a pesar de no ser amor la dejaban conforme, por lo menos sentía algo por ella. Sho, no dejaba de maldecir dentro de sí mismo la capacidad que tenía Ren de dejar a todos sin palabras de una manera tan elegante, se reconocía a sí mismo como un ser simple, a años luz de tener un desplante y una retórica como la de Ren. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido en su tarea de alejar a Kyoko de ese seductor que hozaba mancillar la pureza de su Kyoko.

La esposa del jefe fue la que rompió el silencio.- _Oh! mi querido Tsuruga-san, me deja tranquila saber que es usted quien se encarga de proteger a nuestra querida Kyoko de los vicios y de las tentaciones del mundo del espectáculo. Con mi esposo sabemos que Kyoko -chan es una niña todavía, inocente y demasiado ingenua, y de no contar con tan buenos amigos como usted, Kotonami-san y la preocupación del presidente Takarada nosotros no podríamos estar tranquilos. Usted Tsuruga-san, Fuwa-san deben saber que Kyoko-chan es como una hija mas para nosotros. Nuestros hijos ya no están en casa, la mayor se casó siendo muy joven y vive en el extranjero con su nueva familia, viene muy poco a Japón. Y nuestro hijo ganó una beca, porque de pequeño siempre le gustó estudiar, y ya hace unos 6 años que se la ha llevado en el extranjero estudiando. Teníamos el síndrome del nido vacío cuando nuestra Kyoko tocó a nuestra puerta ,_

_-Quiero agradecerles por cuidar de nuestra Kyoko-chan… yo…- musitó Sho con una intensidad casi inaudible. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento lo hacían recordar por todo lo que Kyoko había pasado._

_**-*Nuestra Kyoko-chan?!***__- Pensaba Ren en un evidente cuadro de celos cuando abruptamente sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la intervención del jefe._

_-Joven Fuwa, yo no se que llevó a ustedes dos - _mirando a Kyoko y a Sho_- a mantenerse lejos uno del otro, considerando que fueron criados como hermanos, pero sí Kyoko-chan te trajo hoy aquí frente a nosotros eso significa que sus corazones se han reencontrado y nada más necesitamos saber. No tienes nada que agradecer, porque estamos muy contentos de que Kyoko haya entrado a nuestras vidas. y nos deja tranquilos saber que no se encuentra sola._

_-Siento como si hoy fuera mi cumpleaños- _interrumpió Kyoko terminado su frase con un suspiro y dejando a todos atónitos .

_-Por qué dices eso?- _Pregunta curiosa Okami

_-Bueno, porque creo que nunca había escuchado tantas cosas buenas sobre mí… me siento como si estuviera de cumpleaños-_ Sonriendo

Los jefes se habían retirado a dormir, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y el Darumaya estaba cerrado, y sólo se encontraban en él: Kyoko, Ren y Sho. Ninguno de los dos hombres quería marcharse primero. De manera tácita Ren y Sho se habían retado a ver quien de los dos era capaz de mantenerse más tiempo en el Darumaya, como un absurdo juego de lucha de egos. Kyoko se encontraba ignorante ante el campo de batalla que se erigía a su alrededor. Ella sólo estaba feliz, satisfecha de lo bien que había terminado su día.

Sho intentaba provocar constantemente a Ren, con comentarios alusivos a la infancia de Kyoko junto a él, y pavoneándose de lo mucho que conocía a la aludida. Lamentablemente, Ren tenía esa batalla completamente perdida, no podía pelear contra eso. Ese día Ren se había sentido impotente en muchos sentidos. Pensaba que quizás nunca debió haber salido de su casa esa noche, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que gracias a él, Sho no tenía la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Kyoko. Ren no recordaba haber sido tan celoso en el pasado. Había tenido tantas novias, pero con ninguna se había sentido tan inseguro como con Kyoko, que ni siquiera era su novia.

Kyoko ya moría de sueño, pero sus invitados no hacían ningún ademan de querer marcharse. Jugaron cartas, cantaron Karaoke- más bien Sho lo hizo solo, porque no dejo a nadie intentarlo después de acaparar el micrófono-, Ren notó que Kyoko bostezaba más de lo normal, así que se dió por vencido- esta vez- y comunicó que se marchaba. Kyoko alegremente acompañó a Ren hacia la entrada donde estaba estacionado su auto, dejando a Sho cantando solo.

-_Tsuruga-san, gracias por venir. Yo sé que debe haberle sorprendido encontrarse con Shotaro aquí cenando, pero puedo explicárselo si me lo permite...-_ poniendo cara de compungida .

-_Mogami-san… no tienes porqué hacerlo. Debes haber tenido tus motivos_- tragándose todo el discurso que tenía ganas de decirle desde que vio a Sho sentado en la mesa con los jefes- … _tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde después de las 8?_- suelta Ren repentinamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haberlo dicho tan despreocupadamente.

-_Ehm, no… termino de grabar a las 7._

-_¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento y te preparo la cena? así nos ponemos al día… __***Te preparo la cena?! Acaso puedes cocinar? Estúpido!***_**- ** se maldecía para sí mismo.

-_Por supuesto!_- alegremente le respondía a Ren- _pero Tsuruga-san si quiere yo puedo cocinar… no tengo problemas_

_-¿Estás queriendo decir que no sé cocinar?- f_ingiendo molestia

_-No, no era eso lo que quería decir…- moviendo sus manos en señal de arrepentimiento._

_-Entonces mañana te espero Mogami-san, no llegues tarde… - _subiéndose al auto_- __***Mañana… Mañana será el día que comenzare la operación "Conquistando a Mogami Kyoko"... No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo o ese niño con dientes de leche me la va a quitar***_

* * *

_Continuará..._

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
